les conséquences d'une désertion
by Chizuru-chan7
Summary: Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.
1. Chapter 1

Couple : NaruSasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait six ans que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha et quatre ans qu'il sortait en secret avec Naruto. Cependant, même le secret le mieux garder peut être dévoilé. Notamment, c'est ce qui arriva pour le secret de Naruto et Sasuke et cela amena beaucoup de problème, plus pour le brun que pour le blond. Les gens du village étaient au courant depuis quelques mois pour leur relation. Certains étaient heureux pour le couple, d'autres étaient indifférent à cette nouvelle comme si cela devait se produire et d'autres voulaient détruire ce couple. Ces personnes étaient les amis de Naruto faisant parti de l'équipe 8 (Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyûga, Shino Aburame), l'équipe 9 (Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara) et l'équipe 10 (Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyûga). Ces neuf personnes étaient le cauchemar de Sasuke. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, ces ninjas avaient réussi à percer le masque d'impassibilité que Sasuke avait créé pour se protéger. Maintenant, il vivait avec la peur au ventre et il n'avait rien dit à Naruto, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. En revanche, plus les jours avançaient, plus Sasuke se demandait s'il ne devrait pas quitter Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke venait de quitté Naruto pour rentrer chez lui, au manoir familiale qu'il avait récupéré à son retour. Sur le chemin de retour il croisa Neji et Kiba qui parlait ensemble. Par politesse, il leur dit bonsoir. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, lorsqu'une phrase le figea.

-Tu ne le mérite pas. Toi qui l'as fait souffrir de ton absence pendant quatre ans, maintenant tu oses te pointer et dire que tu l'aime. Franchement, tu me dégoute. Tu mérites de vivre seul et de mourir seul.

Sasuke qui était de dos ne vit ni le regard désolé de Kiba, ni le sourire satisfait de Neji. Il continua son chemin, mais quelque chose c'était briser en lui à partir de ce moment-là.

-Neji, tu y es allé un peu fort cette fois-ci, dit Kiba.

-Notre but est de séparé Naruto et Sasuke. Alors non je ne crois pas que j'y suis allé fort, déclara Neji

-Tu as raison, affirma Kiba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke venait de rentrer chez lui. Il s'adossa à sa porte d'entrée. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il laissa finalement couler. Il avait mal, son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Naruto. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

_Neji a raison, j'ai trop fait souffrir Naruto. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de disparaître définitivement de la vie du blond_, pensa le beau ténébreux de Naruto.

Avec cette nouvelle détermination, Sasuke écrivit une lettre à Naruto, sachant que son amour viendrait sûrement demain pour le réveiller, comme à son habitude. Il monta dans sa chambre pour prendre Kusanagi, puis il partit. Il se fit le plus discret possible sur le chemin de départ. Il arriva aux portes du village sans problèmes. Il regarda le village endormi une dernière fois et une petite larme coula sur son visage.

-Adieu Konoha

Puis il disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Naruto vint à la demeure Uchiwa comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison était dans un silence pesant, comme si le silence voulait dire quelque chose à Naruto. Il avança vers le salon et il vit la chose.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre du prologue.

Naruto : Pourquoi tu arrêtes là. Je veux savoir ce que je vais voir.

Sasuke : Encore une folle. On n'est pas assez martyrisez comme ça. Non il faut qu'une nouvelle folle fasse son apparition.

Naruto : C'est vrai tu es nouvelle

Moi : Oui, _dis-je avec un sourire d'ange_

Sasuke : Naruto éloigne toi d'elle

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ne te fit pas aux apparences Naruto, elle est diabolique je le sens

Moi : Tu as une bonne intuition Sasuke, mais dit toi que tu es le seul qui va souffrir de cette nouvelle fic.

Naruto : Pourquoi c'est Sasuke qui souffre?

Moi : Tu veux souffrir Naruto? _Je me retourne vers Naruto. Celui-ci frissonne en voyant mes yeux brillant d'une lueur très sadique._

Naruto : Non ça va aller, _se retourne vers Sasuke, _Sasuke Bonne chance.

Sasuke : Merci Dobe, je me sens vraiment rassuré. _Il part du studio en claquant la porte_

Moi : Bon, je vous demande chez lecteur des reviews pour que je puisse savoir si quelques personnes aiment mon travail.

P.S. Je vais mettre un chapitre à chaque lundi et vendredi.

P.P.S. Je sais que ce chapitre est court je vais faire mon possible pour que mes chapitres soit plus longues à l'avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Couple : NaruSasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres.**_

Réponse au reviews anonymes

**Guest **: Je sais que mon chapitre était court. Mais un prologue n'est pas fait pour en long aussi. Sinon merci pour ta remarque.

**Elikia **: Merci pour ta reviews. J'espère avoir plein de commentaire constructif de toi. À bientôt j'espère aussi.

Chapitre 2

_**Le lendemain, Naruto vint à la demeure Uchiwa comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte, il senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison était dans un silence pesant, comme si le silence voulait dire quelque chose à Naruto. Il avança vers le salon et il vit la chose.**_

Naruto vit une lettre. Avant même de l'avoir lu, il savait déjà que ce qu'il avait redouté pendant six ans venait de se produire. Il s'assit sur le divan fasse à la table où était posée la lettre. D'une main tremblante, il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

« Naruto,

Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus là. Je suis désolé de te quitter une nouvelle fois alors que je t'avais promis de ne plus le faire. Mais depuis longtemps, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment le droit de vivre à tes côtés et maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Je ne peux pas être à tes côtés, car je n'en ai pas le droit. Je t'ai fait souffrir trop longtemps et trop souvent. Je me rends compte maintenant, que je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me porte comme je ne mérite pas ta confiance, ni ton amour, ni ta gentillesse. Je ne suis qu'un bourreau pour toi. Celui qui te fera toujours mal, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Je te le demande Naruto, vit ta vie même si c'est sans moi. Oublie moi et soit heureux. Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi. Je t'aime et c'est par cet amour que je te demande de m'oublier.

Ton Teme, Sasuke »

_Non Sasuke, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je te l'interdit Teme._

Naruto parti en vitesse de la demeure Uchiwa. Il avait la conviction qu'il pourrait retrouver son brun avant que celui-ci fasse une grosse connerie. Il rentra chez lui pour faire une lettre pour Tsunade et Sakura pour leur expliquer son choix. Il prit aussi tous son kit de ninja ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour lui et Sasuke. Il partit de chez lui et se mit à courir vers la porte du village. Il arriva aux portes rapidement. Comme son amant avant lui, il se retourna vers le village qui l'avait vu naître.

-Je reviendrai Konoha.

Puis il partit. Il avait une petite idée de où pourrait être son amour. Cela lui prit 30 minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit qu'il pensait. La vallée de la fin. Il y avait beaucoup de chance que son amant soit là. C'était toujours là que Sasuke se réfugiait lorsqu'il se sentait mal ou qu'il avait eu une dispute avec Naruto (ce qui arriva souvent pendant les premiers mois de réhabilitation de Sasuke). Il s'avança prudemment puis il se figea. Ce qu'il vit le paralysa totalement. Tous ces membres tremblaient d'une peur qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre.

_Non, Tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. Que quelqu'un me dise que c'est un rêve. Je vous en prie._

-Sa…SASUKEEEEEEE.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.

Moi : Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre.

Naruto _accroupi dans un petit coin _: Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi

Sasuke : Pourquoi le dobe est comme ça?

Moi : Naruto à vue le prochain chapitre.

Naruto : Pourquoi Chizuru, pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Sasuke? _Des larmes coulent des yeux de Naruto_

Moi : Oh Naruto je suis désolé,_ je le prends dans mes bras,_ je ne pensais pas que cela te ferais aussi mal.

Sasuke : Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que j'ai fait au juste?

Moi _ ignorant complètement la question de Sasuke _: Naruto as-tu lu tout le chapitre?

Naruto : Non

Moi : Alors va le lire. Tu verras tous s'arrange. Cher lecteurs, je sais que le chapitre est court. Le prochain sera plus long. C'est promis.

Sasuke : Pourquoi on m'ignore au juste?

Moi : Parce que tu n'es pas intéressant. Cher lecteurs, je vous dis à Lundi.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple : NaruSasu

Rating :T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une,cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres.**_

Chapitre 3

_**Sasuke a décidé de repartir une nouvelle fois de Konoha. Cependant, cette fois il laisse à Naruto une lettre qui explique son choix. Naruto décide de le poursuivre et arrive à la vallée de la fin. Mais ce qu'il voit le paralyse sur place. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a fait?**_

_**R**__**écapitulatif:**_

_**Non, Tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. Que quelqu'un me dise que c'est un rêve. Je vous en pris**_

_**-Sa…SASUKEEEEEEE.**_

Les membres de Naruto tremblaient, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux azurs. Ce qu'il voyait était une vision terrifiante. Devant lui, Sasuke était là, baignant dans son propre sang.

_Non Sasuke tu ne peux pas être… _

Ces jambes comment à avancer doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à courir vers Sasuke. Arrivé près du brun, Naruto prit le corps inerte dans ces bras et mit une main sur l'emplacement du cœur. Il senti quelques battements du cœur de Sasuke mais par contre les battements était faible, trop faible. **(**Sasuke: Tu oses faire de moi un suicidaire. Moi: Sasuke ce n'est pas le moment. Tu es en train de mourir je te rappel et si Naruto ne te sauve pas, Bye-bye Sasu-chan. Sasuke: C'est bon Moi: bon revenons à notre histoire.**)**

_Je sens son cœur. J'ai encore une chance de le sauver. _

Naruto déposa Sasuke sur le sol puis appliqua ces mains sur l'IMMENSE blessure sur le flanc de Sasuke (Sasuke : Pas la peine de rajouter le fait qu'elle soit immense ma blessure Moi : Mais tu peux te taire à la fin. Je n'aimerais pas que Naruto ne réussisse pas à te sauver. Naruto : Sasu tais-toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Sasuke : Elle ne me fera pas mourir la folle. Moi : es-tu sur de cela abruti. Naruto : Bon on retourne à l'histoire encore une fois)

Naruto évaluait l'amplitude du travail qu'il aura à faire pour sauver sa douce moitié.

_Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, mais je pense pouvoir le sauver. Espérons que les cours de médecine de Baa-chan et Sakura-chan vont m'aider._

Les paumes de Naruto s'illuminèrent d'une légère lumière verte. Progressivement, la blessure de son amant se soignait et se refermait.

_Je t'interdis de partir Teme._

Plus le temps avançait, plus la blessure de Sasuke se refermait. Au bout d'une heure, Naruto arrêta son traitement sur Sasuke. La blessure c'était totalement refermée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le réveille du brun. Naruto voulut se relevé, mais il fut pris d'un étourdissement qui le fit tomber par terre. Il était maintenant étendu au sol juste à côté de son amant.

_J'ai utilisé trop de chakra._

**Gamin**

_Kyu, peux-tu m'aider?_

**Je t'aiderais**

_Pourquoi es-tu si gentil Kyu?_

**Ne cherche pas à savoir gamin. Maintenant dors et laisse-moi faire.**

_Merci Kyu_

Kyubi pris possession du corps de son hôte qui tomba dans l'inconscience, faisant confiance à son démon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto se réveilla dans l'auberge d'un village qui était situé assez loin des frontières du village ninja. Il prit le temps d'inspecter les lieux avant de concentré son attention sur la personne à côté de lui. Sasuke était couché juste à côté de lui. Naruto posa ses mains sur son cœur.

_Les battements sont réguliers. Hey Hey, je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas partir enfoiré._

**Gamin**

_Merci Kyubi. Je ne l'oublierai pas._

**Bien**

_Combien de temps ai-je dormir?_

**Ça fait deux jours que je veille sur vous**

_Deux jours que je dors!..._

**Bon gamin, moi je retourne dormir. Appelle-moi quand quelque chose arrive.**

_Ouais bonne nuit kyu!_

Après cette petite conversation, Naruto se concentra sur son petit ange endormi. Il reste au chevet du blesser toute la journée. Le soleil commençait à décliner, quand un petit gémissement de douleur ce fit entendre. Deux yeux onyx s'ouvrirent au monde.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Suis-je mort? _Se demandait Sasuke, lorsqu'une tête blonde ce présenta devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Usura…tonka...chi?

Il vit une douleur immense dans les yeux azur qu'il aimait tant. Des larmes coulaient de ces yeux qui d'habitude si joyeux était tristes et peinés.

-Sasuke-baka

-…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu m'abandonner encore ? Pourquoi?

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue baignée de larmes. Naruto releva la tête. Il vit une douceur infinie dans les yeux de son amant.

-Parce que je n'ai pas le droit...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi Teme ?!

-De rester à tes côtés Dobe. Je n'ai pas le droit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke...

-Je l'ai compris, je ne pourrais jamais te rendre réellement heureux.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais passé quatre ans de ma vie à pourchasser n'importe qui?

-…

-Non Sasuke. Je n'ai pourchassé que la personne que j'aime. La personne avec qui je me sens bien.

-Mais…

-C'est eux n'es-ce pas?

-Tu…Tu étais… au courant?

Naruto hocha la tête pour approuver ces dires.

-Quoi qu'ils aient pu dire, rien n'est vrai. Pour moi Sasuke, tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux. Sans toi, je ne peux plus vivre. Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai vécu avec ce sentiment de solitude durant les quatre ans où je t'ai pourchassé. Je n'ai pas passé une journée sans que je sente mon cœur vide de ta présence. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à te ramener, mon cœur était enfin apaiser et il était rempli d'une joie immense qui m'oppressait quasiment toute la poitrine.

-Mais je ne t'ai fait que du mal pendant ces quatre années...

-Tu ne me faisais pas mal, car je savais que dans ton cœur,_ Naruto mis sa main au niveau du cœur du brun, _dans ton cœur, tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux fasse à cette réponse

_Es-ce qu'il était au courant? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

À Konoha...

Sakura était de plus en plus inquiète. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses coéquipiers. Finalement, elle décide de faire de sa journée une journée de recherche afin de trouver ses compagnons.

Cinq heures étaient passé depuis que Sakura avait commencé ses recherches.

_Bon il ne me reste que l'appartement de Naruto et la maison de Sasuke. Je crois que je vais commencer par l'appart. Franchement, le quartier Uchiwa me fait vraiment peur. Comment Sasuke fait pour vivre dans ce lieu?_

Sakura se dirigea vers l'appart du blond. Quand elle arriva, elle sonna à la porte, mais personne ne venait répondre.

_Bon Naruto devra s'acheter une nouvelle porte._

Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et eu la surprise de voir que celle-ci n'était pas verrouiller. Elle entra dans le petit appart. Elle s'avança prudemment, trouvant bizarre que personne ne viennent à sa rencontre. Puis elle vit deux lettres sur la table du salon. L'une était adressée à l'Hokage, l'autre était pour elle.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui...

Sakura : Enfin je rentre en scène.

Naruto : Je dois être au courant de quoi?

Moi : Tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre.

_Sasuke s'avança vers moi. Kusanagi en main._

Moi : Euh…Sasuke?

Sasuke : Ta dernière volonté.

Moi : Oui, finir mon histoire!

Sasuke : Désolé se sera impossible.

Naruto : Sasuke ne touche pas à Chizuru ou sinon...

_Sasuke baisse son arme _: J'ai compris, _se retourne vers moi._ Surveille tes arrière petite, car au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, je te découperais. _Sasuke sort du studio_

Moi : Fiouff, Naru, tu m'as sauvé!

Sakura : Tu devrais faire plus attention Chizuru...

Moi : Ouais je sais. Bon reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Couple : NaruSasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres.**_

Chapitre 4

_**Naruto a réussi à sauver son brun. Celui-ci se réveille et explique pourquoi il a voulu s'enlever la vie. Naruto lui répond qu'il est un imbécile et lui explique pourquoi c'est lui et personne d'autre qu'il aime. Pendant ce temps, Sakura cherche ses coéquipiers dans tous Konoha. Elle arrive chez Naruto et trouve deux lettres.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Elle entra dans le petit appart. Elle s'avança prudemment, trouvant bizarre que personne ne viennent à sa rencontre. Puis elle vit deux lettres sur la table du salon. L'une était adressée à l'Hokage, l'autre était pour elle.**_

Sakura regarda longtemps les lettres posées sur la table du salon (il faut dire que Naruto n'est pas assez intelligent pour écrire une lettre...). Elle prit place sur le divan face à la table du salon et prit la lettre étant adressé à elle.

_Je me demande pourquoi Naruto m'a écrit une lettre? Peut-être qu'il est parti en mission et qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me prévenir, ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre conversation._

**Flash-Back**

Naruto était sur le bord du pont qui sert de point de rencontre à l'équipe 7. Il regardait son reflet sur le lac quand une personne l'interpella:

-Naruto

-Ha! C'est toi Sakura...

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-…

Sakura pris place à côté de Naruto.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

-Je…Je m'inquiet pour Sasuke...

-Sasuke?

-Hum…

-Pourquoi?

-Il est de plus en plus triste, dépressif. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de grave.

-Comme?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Sakura...

- Tu penses que cela à un rapport direct avec les agissements des autres, n'est-ce pas?

- J'en suis certain, dit-il avec énergie. Plus les jours avance, plus ils sont agressif, surtout Neji.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas Sakura, j'ignore ce que je peux faire pour l'aider. Je veux pouvoir l'aider et le soutenir, mais il ne veut pas m'en parler et je ne veux pas le forcer.

-Écoute Naruto, toi et toi seul à le pouvoir d'aider Sasuke dans l'état où il est. Il est tourmenté et apeuré. Tu attends beaucoup trop et si tu continu à attendre, il risque de poser un geste irréversible... Il ce pourrait qu'il pense que ce serra la meilleure façon de te protéger et qu'il fera ce que tu redoutes le plus depuis son retour au village. Alors mon conseil: n'attend plus et va le voir. Parle lui, dit lui que tu sais pour Neji, Kiba, Chôji, Ino, Rock Lee et les autres je t'en prie, va le voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Naruto pris un instant pour réfléchir à ce que son amie venait de lui dire.

-Tu as raison Sakura, il est temps pour moi de passer à l'acte. Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, ils m'ont ouverts les yeux.

-De rien Naruto. Je suis heureuse de t'aider.

Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Sakura regardait toujours la lettre qui était dans sa main, la retourna dans tous les sens pour voir s'il y avait une autre inscription quelque part, puis décida finalement de l'ouvrir.

« Sakura,

Quand tu liras cette lettre, moi et Sasuke ne seront plus au village. Ce que tu m'as dit et ce que je redoutais le plus c'est produit: il a quitté le village et cette fois c'était bien dans le but d'essayer de me protéger. Ne m'en veut pas de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant, mais le temps joue contre moi. J'ai décidé de partir à sa poursuite pour lui ouvrir les yeux, pour le rassurer, pour lui dire à qu'elle point je l'aime et bien sur pour guérir ses blessures aussi. Il m'est impossible de resté au village où les persécuteur de mon amour demeurent. Ne soit pas triste, je sais que nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. Nous t'aimons beaucoup et je sais que tu accepteras mon choix et celui de Sasuke. Vit ta vie en étant heureuse dans les bras de Sai. Hé oui, je suis au courant de votre amour, ne crois pas que je suis aussi aveugle pour ne rien remarquer. Même si t'essaye de le cacher aux autres, ça n'a pas fonctionné avec moi, je te connais trop bien pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Je te promets que nous nous reverrons. Encore merci pour tout.

Naruto Uzumaki »

Sakura, ne pouvant pas croire ses yeux, relu plusieurs fois la lettre, pour finalement la presser contre son cœur.

_Au revoir les amis. Faites attention à vous, _pensa-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le message de son camarade.

Elle prit une grande respiration, puis prit la lettre de Tsunade, pour ensuite se diriger vers le bureau de cette dernière. Sakura arriva rapidement au bureau de la Godaime. Elle rentra sans prévenir et trouva son Hokage en train de lire des rapports. Tsunade soupira, puis leva la tête s'attendant à voir la tête blonde de l'Uzumaki et s'aprêtant à lui servir un de ses sermons habituels... Mais à son grand étonnement, devant elle se tenait non Naruto, mais plutot Sakura, son élève, avec un regard sérieux et déterminer.

-Hokage-sama, j'ai à vous parlez...

-Sakura, tu ne sais plus frappé aux portes?

-Il s'agit d'une urgence.

Tsunade fixa son regard dans celui de son élève, cherchant à voir la moindre tique qui pourrait la trahir et montrer à Tsunade ce qui tourmentait Sakura. Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, elle décida de prendre la parole.

-De quoi s'agit t-il Sakura?

-Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki ont quitté le village.

-QUOI! Ce gamin va m'entendre, hurla t-elle. Je vais devoir envoyé une équipe les chercher.

Sakura, étant resté de marbre face aux hurlements de son sensei. Elle décida de prendre la défense de ses partenaires.

-Tsunade-sama, je vous demande de ne pas aller les chercher... dit-elle calmement.

Tsunade s'étonna de la déclaration pour le moins étonnante de sa protégée, elle qui d'habitude était la première à se proposer pour partir à la poursuite ou de Naruto ou de Sasuke ou même des deux.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'envoie une équipe les chercher, Sakura?

-Ils ont besoin d'être seul tous les deux, ce qui ne se produira jamais s'ils restent au village.

-…

-Naruto a laissé deux lettres à nos intentions, dit-elle en les sortants. J'ai lu celle qui m'était adressé. Naruto à bien expliqué dans ma lettre que c'était leur volonté de quitter le village. En tant que coéquipière et meilleure amie du couple, je vous le demande, n'envoyer personne à leur trousse.

Tsunade regard Sakura avec un regard sévère, mais celle-ci soutenait son regard avec force et détermination. _Décidément,_ pensa Tsunade,_ Sakura à bien mûrit pour me sortir de telles propos..._Tsunade décida d'abandonner le combat à la grande joie de la fille au nom de cerisier.

-Bien, je n'enverrai personne les chercher, dit-elle, se qui fit sourire son opposante. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me donne la lettre que Naruto a laissée pour moi.

Sakura remis la lettre que la blonde s'empressa de lire. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, des veines de colère ce dessinèrent sur son front. À la fin de sa lecture, elle déposa calmement la lettre sur la table, de peur d'y mettre le feu tellement la colère débordait en elle. Sakura, quand à elle, avait mit une bonne distance entre elle et son Sensei, au moment ou elle avait aperçu les veines se former sur le front de celle-ci.

Un minute passa, deux minutes, puis cinq minutes sans que la blonde ne bouge. Après dix minutes, elle explosa enfin. (Pour ne pas que vous vous évanouissiez devant votre ordinateur, je vais vous montrer les pensées de Sakura.)

Sakura regardait son sensei exploser de colère avec la peur au ventre.

_Je n'ai jamais vue Tsunade perdre autant le contrôle d'elle-même. Oh mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait dire autant d'atrocités. Merde, il faut que je bouge. Sinon je vais recevoir un bureau en pleine face et tout ce qui vient avec._

Sakura sauta sur le côté à temps. Quelques secondes de plus et elle aurait été bonne pour passer trois mois complet à l'hôpital avec une multitude de fractures.

_Note pour moi-même, NE JAMAIS METTRE TSUNADE EN COLÈRE._

Sakura regardait maintenant le gros trou qui remplaçait le mur où elle se tenait il y a quelques secondes encore.

Shizune, ayant entendu tout le bruit que son Hokage avait fait, sans même s'en rendre compte, commença à la réprimander sur le chemin vers le bureau. Cependant, quand elle vit la blonde, elle vira rapidement au blanc. Elle n'avait jamais vu Tsunade avec un visage rouge bouillonnant et le regard voilé par la colère. Un mouvement aillant attirer son attention, Shizune ce tourna vers une Sakura courbée sur le sol, parcourue de frissons, regardant le trou béant dans le mur, à la place du quel devait ce trouver cette dernière. _Si ce ne serait pas ses réflexes de ninjas sur développés _ pensa Shizune,_ elle aurait pu y passer. Une chance que Tsunade l'ai obligé de s'entraîner beaucoup plus que les autres._ Elle se reprocha doucement de la rose.

-Sakura?

-…

-Sakura, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller de l'état de transe dans lequel elle était.

-Shi…Shi…Shizune, dit-elle en retournant la tête vers elle

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qui a mis Tsunade en colère?

-La lettre...

-Quelle lettre?

-La lettre…de…Naruto.

_Que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre pour faire sortir Tsunade de ses gonts__?_

-Shizune, hurla Tsunade.

-Ou…Oui Tsu…Tsunade_?_

-Va me chercher les équipes huit, neuf et dix de la génération de Naruto et dépêche-toi...

-Pour…Pourquoi?

Tsunade lui lança un regard noir comme réponse.

-J'y…J'y vais, déclara Shizune rapidement. Elle partit en courant de la pièce, à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière.

-Sakura.

-Ou…Oui

-Je veux que tu m'envoie des ninjas pour réparer le trou et que tu me trouve un nouveau bureau.

-Ou…Oui.

Comme Shizune, Sakura parti en courant de la pièce. Tsunade fini par ce calmé après quelques minutes.

_Comment ont-ils pût dire ça..._

Soudain Tsunade eu une pensée pour le brun et le blond.

_Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je vais devoir leur dire. Prend bien soin de Sasuke, Naruto. Maintenant, il est plus fragile que jamais._

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

_J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas réussient à le briser._

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

Tsunade _ouvrant grande la porte du studio_: La grande Tsunade vient de faire son entré.

Moi : Euh… Tsunade

Tsunade : Quoi ?

Moi : Naruto et Sakura se trouve derrière la porte.

Tsunade : Oh Non. _Refermant la porte, elle voit que Naruto et Sakura sont bien derrière la porte. Ils tombèrent par terre, s'étant évanouit sur le violent coup de porte made by Tsunade._

Moi _je soupire _: Bon, il faudra que je joue les infirmières.

Sasuke : Hey la cinglé, pourquoi le dobe et le chewin gum sont à terre, inconscients.

Moi : La faute à Tsunade

Tsunade : ouais bon ce n'est pas si grave.

Moi : PAS GRAVE! TU A FAILLIT TUER UN DE MES PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX. MON PRÉFÉRÉ EN PLUS!ET QU'EST-CE QUE SAKURA T'À FAITE AU JUSTE POUR QUE TU LA FRAPPE COMME ÇA. JE TE PRÉVIENS S'ILS NE SE RÉVEILLENT PAS T'ES MORTE TSUNADE.

Sasuke : Bon moi je pars, dit-il en commençant à s'éclipser.

Moi : Bouge d'un seul millimètre et je te massacre

Tsunade : Je crois que la petite est en colère.

Sasuke : Ouais. Bon Reviews pour nous éviter une mort imminente.


	5. Chapter 5

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : inconnu pour le moment

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres.**_

NOTE : J'AIMERAIS PRÉCISER À TOUS LES LECTEURS DE CETTE FIC QUE LES REVIEWS C'EST IMPORTANT POUR LES AUTEURS. DON S'IL VOUS PLAÎT LAISSER DES REVIEWS APRÈS LES CHAPITRES. J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR VOS OPINION SUR MON HISTOIRE. SUR CE BONNE LECTURE.

Chapitre 5

_**Sakura a lu la lettre de Naruto. Elle accepte leur choix, puis va voir Tsunade pour lui remettre sa lettre et celle que Naruto a écrit**__** pour elle**__**. Tsunade est surprise d'apprendre que Naruto et Sasuke sont parti du village. Elle finit par abandonner son idée d'aller les chercher face à l'insistance de Sakura qui défend ses amis. Puis, elle lût la lettre lui étant adressée et entre dans une colère noire qui fige Sakura et Shizune, qui venait d'arriver. Elle finit par se calmer après le départ de ces deux dernières.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Soudain Tsunade eu une pensée pour le brun et le blond.**_

_**Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je vais devoir leur dire. Prend bien soin de Sasuke, Naruto. Maintenant, il est plus fragile qu'un enfant.**_

_**Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.**_

_**J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas réussir à le briser.**_

Tsunade était confortablement assise dans son "nouveau" bureau, qui venait tout juste d'être réparé. Elle était en pleine réflexion, car elle a été mise au courant de la raison qui a poussé Naruto et Sasuke a quitté le village il y a seulement quelques heures. Elle bouillait intérieurement contre tous ceux qui leur ont fait du mal, au point qu'elle en oubliait de respirer. Tsunade portait une attention très particulière à ses deux ninjas, qu'elle considérait comme étant ses propres fils. Sakura avait trouvé rapidement des ninjas pour réparer le trou dans le mur et un bureau pour remplacer le précédent. Maintenant, elles attendaient toutes les deux avec impatience les responsables des souffrances de Naruto et Sasuke, c'est à dire les équipes huit, neuf et dix.

Cela pris encore trente minutes avant que tout le monde soit présent (comme d'habitude, personne n'était pressé). Sakura était à la droite de Tsunade. Maintenant, les coupables ce tenaient devant les deux inquisitrices.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons commencer…

-Tsunade-sama, pourquoi nous avoir tous appelé? demanda Neji

-Naruto et Sasuke ont quitté le village et je crains qu'ils ne reviennent plus...

-Je savais que Sasuke avait une mauvaise influence sur Naruto, murmura Kiba.

Tsunade et Sakura qui avait entendu cette fâcheuse remarque lui lancèrent un regard enragé.

-LA FERME! cria Sakura.

-Mais grand front, tu sais ce que Sasuke a fait à Naruto. Il a déjà failli le tuer, attend: une, deux, trois, ho j'en passe, il a déjà failli le tuer plusieurs fois. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il refasse du mal à Naruto

-C'est…C'est vrai…Naruto-kun est en…en danger avec…avec Sasuke-kun, déclara Hinata.

-Toi aussi Hinata, dit Sakura dans un soupir surpris, plein de déception.

-Je…Je veux…le…le bien de…Na…Naruto-kun, dit-elle, intimidé par le ton de Sakura.

-SA SUFFIT, dit Tsunade sur un ton de reproche. S'ils sont partis, c'est de votre faute. Vous avez fait souffrir Sasuke, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir sur les conséquences de vos actes et vous continuez même quand ils sont partis. Avez-vous seulement pensé aux conséquences que vos gestes auraient sur Naruto? Avez-vous seulement pensé à ça? Et j'en passe des conséquences que ça a eues sur Sasuke...

-Mais Tsunade-sama, Sasuke est un monstre! déclara Tenten.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI OU NON! EST-CE QU'UNE SEULE DES INFORMATIONS QUE TSUNADE VIENT DE DÉBITER VOUS EST RENTRÉ DANS LA CABOCHE, PARCE QUE JE NE LE CROIS PAS! cria Shizune qui venait d'entré dans le bureau. Un silence désagréable mélangé de gêne et de culpabilité venait de prendre place dans la pièce. Shizune s'avança et pris place à la gauche de Tsunade.

-Sakura, prend la lettre que Naruto m'a laissée et lit-la. Je pense qu'ils comprendront leur erreur s'ils entendent ce que Naruto m'a déclaré.

Sakura pris la lettre et commença à lire.

« Cher Tsunade,

Quand tu liras ce message, cela voudra dire que je serais parti. Si je pars, c'est à cause de ceux qui ce faisaient passer pour mes amis. Ces shinobis qui ont été avec moi tout le long de mon enfance, durant le départ de Sasuke et de son retour. Moi qui ai mis ma confiance en eux, je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils se sont joué de moi pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Pendant les laps de temps ou j'étais occupé et que j'avais le dos tourné, ils en ont profité pour blesser, insulter, mépriser et poignarder Sasuke à l'endroit le plus instable et qui fait le plus mal: son cœur. Tsunade, comprend moi: Sasuke est l'homme que j'aime et je veux passer ma vie dans ses bras, mais pas de cette manière, pas quand il doit afficher un faux sourire sur le visage pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, pas quand il doit souffrir et endurer la peine qu'il refuse de partager avec moi, de peur que j'en reçoive les conséquences. Cependant, je ne suis plus l'idiot naïf que j'étais plus jeune, j'ai vu ce qui se passait, j'ai vu qui et comment on s'en prenait à Sasuke, mais je n'ai pas pu intervenir, car ils ne voulaient pas. Ils me disaient de le laisser faire, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et moi, comme le dernier des froussards, j'avais peur de prendre sa défense, de peur que tout le monde découvre la relation secrète que j'entretenais avec Sasuke, que tout le monde me rejette une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pu que regarder et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a fait souffrir, de voir mon bien-aimé sombrer à petit feu dans la tristesse, la peur et la douleur. Cependant, un jour, Sasuke eu l'air d'aller mieux, de vouloir vivre. Il a même affiché un vrai sourire. Que j'ai été naïf... Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ce n'était que provisoire...et maintenant il s'est enfui. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, car la peine qu'il a vit, je l'ai vécu aussi et je sais que dans ces moments-là, on se sent impuissant. On a l'impression qu'une aide, aussi infime soit elle, nous est interdite et que la seule solution est la fuite. Il est partit parce qu'il voulait me protéger d'eux. Il voulait me protégé de Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino, Chôji et Shikamaru. Par contre, cette fois-ci, je peux te promettre que je ne vais pas le laissé seul à son sort. Il ne sera plus jamais seul, car cette fois il m'aura moi à ses côtés. Il m'a déjà sauvé de la solitude et de la haine que j'avais à l'égard des gens qui m'ont rejeté injustement, sans prendre la peine de me connaître. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de le sauvé. Oui, il a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne lui en veux pas une seule seconde. Pour que tu puisses comprendre mon point de vue, met toi à sa place une seconde. Moi, je me suis déjà mis plusieurs fois à sa place, c'est pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas le moindre du monde. Imagine que ta famille te soit arrachée par la main de la personne en qui toute ta confiance était. Je crois que j'aurais eu les mêmes pulsions meurtrières qu'il avait eues au moment de la découverte. J'aurais surement fait la même chose que lui. J'aurais sûrement tout fait pour me venger. Tsunade accepte et comprend mon choix: Je ne peux pas, non, je ne veux pas le laisser. Il est une partie de moi, une partie de mon âme. J'ignore si je pourrais continuer à vivre s'il n'est plus là. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux rester pour toujours à ses côtés. Prends soin de toi et du village à ma place. À part toi et Sakura, je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne maintenant. Je compte sur toi et merci pour tout, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez...

Ton baka préféré, Naruto Uzumaki »

Sakura venait de terminé sa lecture. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Ayant fini de lire, elle leva les yeux de la lettre. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tsunade était si en colère tout à l'heure.

Shizune avait pratiquement les mêmes pensé que Sakura. Toute la douleur que Naruto et Sasuke avaient conservé en eux, pour ne pas les inquiété était tellement grande. Jamais elle n'aurais crus que l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa cachaient autant de douleur, mais surtout elle se demandait comment ont-ils réussies à cacher tous cela sans que personne ne le remarque. Une telle douleur émanait du message, que Sakura ne pouvait plus le tenir dans ses mains et le laissa tomber, pour venir le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, avec un bruit sec et mat, comme du bois ce frappant contre du bois. Elle était anéantie, les larmes continuant leur progression silencieuse sur ses joues. Le silence dans la pièce était tellement épais, qu'on aurait dit qu'on pouvait quasiment le toucher. Seul le bruit des larmes de Sakura frappant le sol ce faisait entendre.

Tsunade, elle, regardait froidement les neuf ninjas qui avaient martyrisé le couple. Ils étaient tous figés. Jamais, au grand jamais l'idée du mal qu'ils pouvaient engendrer ne les a effleuré, mais maintenant, la réalité les frappait tous en pleine face. Ils se sentaient honteux, coupables. On peut dire qu'il n'y a pas de pire sentiment que de ressentir la trahison, le fait d'avoir trahis leur meilleur ami, qui avait une confiance absolue en eux. Ils se sentaient comme des monstres. Ils avaient hontes. Même ces mots n'étaient pas assez puissants pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient. Honte de ne pas avoir vu la douleur dans les yeux de Sasuke et de celle qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Honte de ne pas avoir compris le choix de leur ami. Honte de leurs actes. Hontes d'avoir trahis la confiance de leur ami. Honte, honte, honte... Maintenant, ils payaient pour leurs actes ignobles. NARUTO ÉTAIT PARTI ET AVAIT DÉLAISSÉ LEUR CONFIANCE DÉRRIÈRE LUI, BIEN ENCRÉE DANS LA LETTRE DE TSUNADE.

Sakura leva ses yeux remplir rage et de larmes de colère vers ces gens qui avaient osé dire tant d'abominations. Ces gens qui s'étaient dit être amis avec le blond. Elle décida de prendre la parole.

-Vous êtes content maintenant? Vous êtes heureux maintenant? Ils sont partis par votre faute. VOUS ÊTES HEUREUX MAINTENANT?...

Ino détourna le regard de Sakura, la surprise ce peignant sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en colère. En fait, c'était la première fois pour tout le monde. Sakura qui était d'habitude si gentille, sereine, parfois un peu brutale mais aimée de tous, n'avait jamais vraiment montrée de vrais signes de colère, elle laissait plutôt cette tâche aux autres. Les paroles que Sakura venait de lancer étaient tellement chargées de désespoir que tous les gens dans la pièce avaient de la difficulté à lever le regard dans sa direction. La voir si triste faisait mal à toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau, y compris Shizune et Tsunade, qui avait le cœur qui se déchirait au ton de voix employés par sa disciple. Sakura est la plus proche de Naruto et Sasuke, elle est même comme une grande sœur pour eux, non elle est une grande sœur pour les deux amoureux. Pour dire vrai, l'équipe sept avait toujours eu ce lien spéciale, même Sai, qui faisait partie de l'équipe sept depuis seulement quelques années. Même lui avaient réussi à se faire une place au sein du groupe. Il n'y a pas à dire, les 9 ninjas ce sentaient mal. Tout le monde se figea quand ils virent les larmes de Sakura. Personne n'avait encore osés la regarder en face, mais Kiba c'est résolu à soutenir son regard, mais dès qu'il a posé le regard sur Sakura, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de honte. À ce moment-là, tout le monde releva la tête pour la fixer d'un regard de honte. Celle-ci avait baissé les yeux pour que personne ne voient ses larmes, mais s'étaient peine perdue.

-Vous êtes heureux…Vous êtes heureux de voir que mes coéquipiers souffrent autant. Vous qui disiez protéger Naruto de Sasuke, vous n'avez fait qu'envenimer les choses, les rendre pire qu'elles ne l'étaient avant. J'espère que vous vous sentez mal. À aucun moment, vous n'avez pensé à ce que Naruto pourrait ressentir. Vous n'avez pas vu que vous faisiez autant de mal à Naruto qu'à Sasuke. Il l'a dit dans cette lettre. Il vous a entendu dire ses abominations à Sasuke. Il n'a pas voulu bougé parce qu'il savait que Sasuke le prendrait mal, alors il a pris son mal en patience. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir toute la douleur qu'il avait pour Sasuke. Souvent, il était venu m'en parler. Oui, j'étais aussi au courant de vos agissements. Il a souvent pleuré pour Sasuke. Il a souvent pleuré dans mes bras, lui qui est un soleil à lui tout seul, était venu pleurer dans mes bras pour me demander conseils, comment agir sans enclencher de conséquences, il avait besoin de réconfort, mais ne pouvait pas se tourner vers vous! J'étais là, pendant ces moment-là, mais tous ce que je pouvais faire c'est d'espéré que vous arrêtiez. Mais noooonn, vous avez continué et voilà où cela nous a mené. Naruto et Sasuke sont partis et c'est peut-être définitif. Je connais assez Sasuke pour savoir que ce que vous lui avez dit la profondément touché. Vos paroles l'on tellement blessées qu'il pourrait même se donner la mort. Je sais de quoi je parle. Naruto doit être parti pour éviter que cela se produise. Il ne laissera jamais Sasuke seul. Quoi que vous disiez, ils resteront ensemble.

Ino se sentait mal pour sa meilleure amie. Jamais, elle n'avait vu Sakura autant triste. Elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle était une des cause de sa douleur. Les autres avez pratiquement les même pensé qu'elle.

Shizune décida de prendre la relève.

-Vous savez, Naruto a beaucoup souffert de l'absence de Sasuke durant ses quatre ans hors du village. Il a même failli faire une dépression qui aurait pu le détruire.

Les neuf persécuteurs écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Jamais, Naruto n'avait montré un signe de détresse pendant ces quatre années. Il avait toujours eu ce sourire qui vous réchauffait le cœur. Un sourire ensoleillé.

-D'après ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas remarqué sa dépression. Il faut dire qu'il a eu le temps de se pratiquer depuis son enfance à être bon comédien. Seul Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Tsunade et moi avons lu la détresse dans ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de tristesse, de chagrins et de remord dans ses yeux que nous avons eu peur qu'il met fin à sa vie. Nous avons compris à ce moment-là que Naruto vit pour Sasuke et que Sasuke vit pour Naruto. La mort de l'un entraine la mort de l'autre. Ils sont inséparables. Ils ont trouvé dans l'autre, celui qui les sortirait de la solitude qui les rongeait, qui effacerait leurs souffrances. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, en faite la déser…

-Shizune arrête, coupa Tsunade.

-Mais…Tsunade, dit-elle en portant son attention sur son Hokage.

-C'est à moi de le leur dire.

-Bien, je te laisse la parole...

Tsunade laissa échapper un soupir avant de prendre la parole:

-Vous savez tous très bien que Naruto a beaucoup souffert dans son enfance à cause de Kyubi. Vous êtes ses premiers vrais amis, vous êtes les première personnes à qui Naruto à accorder sa confiance. Vous le saviez, et pourtant vous avez réussi à lui faire du mal. S'il a choisi Sasuke comme partenaire, s'il a persévéré pendant ces quatre ans pour ramener Sasuke au village malgré que tout le monde lui disait d'abandonner, c'est parce qu'il est le seul qui peut remplir le cœur de Naruto avec l'amour qu'il n'a jamais réellement connu. Sasuke et Naruto son comme le soleil et la lune. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Je connais Sasuke et je peux vous assurer que son amour pour Naruto est totalement sincère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Naruto, même si la menace c'est lui-même.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

-Vous savez, si Sasuke a quitté Konoha, il y a maintenant neuf ans, ce n'est pas de son plein gré.

-Attendez Tsunade-sama, il y a neuf ans, c'est au moment de sa désertion à ces treize ans, déclara Shikamaru.

-Exact, la désertion était une mission d'agent double...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Sasuke : Je suis un agent double maintenant...

Moi : Oui. Je refuse que tu sois un déserteur. Donc pour moi ta désertion est une mission d'agent double.

Naruto : Je préfère ça. Je n'ai pas envie de pensé que Sasu m'a quitté rien que pour avoir du pouvoir.

Moi : Au moins toi tu me comprends Naru

Sakura : J'aime bien mon rôle dans ce chapitre, mais tu aurais pu éviter que je pleure.

Moi : Non, je voulais faire que se moment soit dramatique

Sasuke : Tant que je ne souffre pas...

Moi : Ha! Mais tu vas souffrir Sasuke. Je te donne juste un petit répit

Sasuke : C'est très gentil de ta part...

Tsunade : Chizuru, J'ADORE le rôle que tu me donne.

Moi : Au moi il en a une qui est contente. Bon cher lecteur vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi Sasuke a décidé de partir comme un déserteur.

_Sasuke me fait signe de venir vers lui. Je me rapproche avec appréhension._

Moi : Tu veux quoi?

Sasuke : La dobe ne fait que des cauchemars depuis que tu m'as fait suicidaire. Tu as intérêt a réparé cela

Moi : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : J'aimerais reprend mes activités nocturnes

Moi : Pervers, _prend une seconde pour réfléchir, _en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je vais t'aider

Sasuke _qui murmure _: Se fut plus facile de la convaincre.

Moi : Dis-toi que je fais ça pour Naruto. Il est toujours plus heureux et plus coopératif après ses activités nocturnes avec toi

Sasuke : Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche

Moi : Bon je vous laisse cher lecteur. Il faut que je fasse un plan pour rétablir la vie perverse de Sasuke, donc je vous demande de me laisser des reviews s'il vous plait.


	6. Chapter 6

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Hotaru : merci pour ta reviews. La réponse à ta question est dans le chapitres 7 alors attend jusqu'à Lundi s'il ta plait. Encore merci pour ta reviews.

Chapitre 6

_**Tsunade, Sakura et Shizune affrontent les neuf ninjas qui ont persécuté Sasuke et qui ont fait du mal à Naruto par la même occasion. Tsunade fait une révélation surprenant en dévoilant que la désertion du cher Sasuke était en faite une mission d'agent double.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuée.**_

_**-Vous savez, si Sasuke a quitté Konoha, il y a maintenant neuf ans, ce n'est pas de plein gré.**_

_**-Attendez Tsunade-sama, il y a neuf ans, c'est au moment de sa désertion à ces treize ans, déclara Shikamaru.**_

_**-Exacte, la désertion était une mission d'agent double...**_

Le silence, déjà présent dans le bureau, s'intensifia au point que quelques personnes ont oubliées de respirer. Personne ne s'attendait à une telle vérité, sauf Shizune qui était déjà au courant. Sakura était aussi surprise que les autres par cette révélation. Sasuke avait quitté Konoha pour une mission secrète.

-Attendez, déclara Kiba. C'est impossible, sinon pourquoi avoir envoyez, Neji, Shikamaru, Chôji, Naruto et moi à sa poursuite lors de sa désertion.

-Pour que tout le monde croit que C'ÉTAIT RÉELLEMENT une désertion!

-Et le Quartet du son qui était venu le chercher était prévu lui aussi? demanda Chôji

-Non, mais cela nous a été bénéfique par rapport au départ de Sasuke.

-Je n'y comprends plus rien, geignit Rock Lee en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-C'est simple, dit Shizune. La vérité est que la désertion de Sasuke Uchiwa était en réalité une mission d'agent double. Il n'aurait surement jamais accepté cette mission si Tsunade ne l'avait pas persuadé, en appuyant sur son point faible, que cette mission serait le meilleur moyen de protéger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux de son frère...

-Cette chose précieuse, c'était Naruto, n'est-pas Tsunade-sama, demanda Sakura sur un ton d'évidence

-Oui, ma chère. Sasuke était parti pour protéger Naruto de son frère, déclara Tsunade. Elle appuya sur le fait que Sasuke était parti pour protégé Naruto.

-Vous voulez dire que Sasuke est amoureux de Naruto depuis qu'il a treize ans, dit Ino . L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage te tous les persécuteurs.

-C'est exact. En revanche, maintenant, je regrette de lui avoir remis cette mission étant donné les conséquences que cela a provoquées, dit Tsunade sur un ton de reproche. Sakura la dit précédemment, leur amour est tellement fort qu'ils en mourraient s'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre. J'ai vu Sasuke sacrifié son amour pendant des années pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher et j'ai vu Naruto souffrir énormément de l'absence de ce dernier, je l'ai vu et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me déchirait le cœur de les voir souffrir ainsi, dit-elle la voix pleine de tristesse.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit cela avant et pourquoi Sasuke à toujours laissé Naruto à moitié mort après chaque un de leurs affrontements, demanda Tenten

-Sasuke a refusé de révélé la vérité de sa mission parce qu'il n'était pas sûr si vous le prendriez bien. Après tout, je lui ai donné une mission de rang S alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans. Pour les affrontements, il n'avait juste pas le choix, même si chaque un des combats le faisait atrocement souffrir. S'il brisait sa couverture, c'en était fini pour lui...et pour Naruto.

-Es-ce vraiment vrai? Demanda Neji, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Neji. Il a souffert à chacun de ses combats. J'ai même arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé d'arrêté la mission, car il ne supportait plus tout le mal qu'il causait à Naruto.

-Au final, Tsunade réussissais toujours à lui faire changer d'avis, pour qu'il puisse continuer la mission, qu'il a finalement terminé... mais au prix de quel sacrifice! Il a perdu des gens en qui il avait confiance (Sasuke: Il ne faut pas exagéré Moi: La ferme) et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il s'est récolté neuf persécuteurs qui, ne comprenant pas la douleur qu'il portait déjà sur ses épaules, l'ont amené jusqu'au abord de la mort, termina Shizune.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sasuke fut réhabilité aussi rapidement et qu'il a eu comme première mission une mission de rang A, dit Shikamaru.

-On s'en fout Shikamaru, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Kiba à son intention, pour ensuite se retourner vers les trois femmes qui leur faisaient toujours face. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils étaient autant attachés l'un à l'autre et que nos actes feraient provoqueraient autant de problèmes. Nous pensions protéger Naruto, mais au finalement, nous ne l'avons pas protégé, nous l'avons torturé. Nous devons les retrouvés et leurs présenter nos excuses.

-Vos excuses n'y changeront rien… pour le moment en tout cas...dit Sakura.

- Vous ne ferez rien, appuya Tsunade, s'ils décident de vous pardonnez, ils reviendront au village. J'espère que vous avez pris conscience de vos actes et que vous agirez en conséquence.

-Oui Tsunade-sama, dit Kiba au nom des neuf ninjas.

-Vous reviendrez demain, tous les neuf, à midi pile dans mon bureau pour que je vous assigne vos punissions. Et je ne veux aucun retard. Ceux qui seront en retard, Sakura et Shizune voudront bien vous expliquer ce qui vous arrivera. Bien évidemment, ce qui a été dit dans ce bureau, reste dans ce bureau. Si j'apprends qu'une quelconque information en est sortie, le coupable sera très sévèrement puni, est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

-Oui Tsunade-sama, répondirent tous les ninjas à l'unisson, Sakura et Shizune y compris.

Les neuf traîtres sortirent de la pièce avec un lourd sentiment de culpabilité. Ils se sentaient affreusement mal d'avoir fait autant souffrir Naruto et Sasuke. À vrai dire, personne ne s'attendait à une telle vérité, tout autant sur Sasuke que sur Naruto. Ils arrivèrent devant la sortie de la tour. Par contre, une fois sorti, ils restèrent là. Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'est Hinata qui brisa le silence.

-Je…Je me sens mal pour…pour eux...dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne pensais pas que tout cela prendrait autant d'ampleur, dit Rock Lee

-Galère, déclara simplement Shikamaru

-Nous devons-nous faire pardonner, déclara Ino

-Tu n'as pas écouté, Tsunade refuse que nous partions à leur recherche, dit Chôji, qui avait perdu l'appétit tellement les paroles de Tsunade l'avaient remuées.

-De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils reviennent, dit calmement Neji.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, dit la blonde.

-Même si cela me brise le cœur, Neji à raison, déclara Kiba. Son regard était volé par ses cheveux. Personne ne peut voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas : il avait trahi son meilleur ami. Cette pensée lui faisait atrocement mal.

-Kiba...dit la blonde dans un soupir triste, n'en rajoute pas, nous devons garder espoir.

-Nous avons perdu un ami, non, deux ami parce que nous avons été égoïste. Nous devons maintenant payer le prix de notre égoïsme. Nous n'avons plus le droit d'espéré parce que c'est nous qui avons causé cette situation. Sur cette phrase, Kiba tourna le dos aux autres pour rentrer chez lui, laissant les ninjas réfléchir à ses paroles

-Kiba a raison, dit Shikamaru après quelques minutes de réflexion. Nous avons été égoïstes.

-Nous devrions rentrer, ça ne sert à rien de se torturer la tête maintenant. Le mal a déjà fait. Nous ne pouvons plus retourné en arrière, déclara Tenten tristement.

-Oui rentrons, dit simplement Chôji.

Les ninjas se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Tous avait un visage triste sauf un. Il avait un visage satisfait, mais en même temps il était en colère.

_Tu vas souffre Uchiwa. Dès que tu reviens je vais te faire passer l'envie de me voler Naruto._

C'est avec cette pensé qu'un des persécuteurs parti en direction de chez lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Dans le bureau...

Les neuf ninjas venaient de quitter le bureau. Sakura s'écroula sur un fauteuil le plus proche. Elle venait de vivre tellement d'émotions en l'espace de quelques heures, et ce n'était pas pour s'arrêter.

-Sakura, déclara la voix inquiète de son sensei.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, répondit-elle avec un ton las

-La lettre ainsi que la vérité sur la désertion de Sasuke à du te faire tout un choc...

-Oui, mais je vais m'en remettre

-Sakura, tu as déjà souffert pour ces deux-là, mais cette fois-ci tu n'as pas à torturer pour eux, car c'est leur propre choix! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir...

-Je ne m'en veux pas, je suis juste inquiète. J'aurais voulu leur parler avant qu'ils partent. Mais Naruto m'a dit, ou plutôt écrit, qu'on se reverrait. Il l'a promis et il tient toujours ses promesses. C'est son nindo après tout, dit Sakura avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je leur fait confiance à tous les deux moi aussi.

-Tsunade

-Oui Shizune

-Qu'allons-nous faire pour expliquer l'absence de Sasuke et Naruto au village.

-Je vais dire qu'ils sont en mission pour une durée indéterminée. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour eux, dit Tsunade. Apporte-moi les dossiers, Shizune

-D'accord, puis Shizune quitta la pièce.

-Bon, dit Sakura, Je vais vous laisser moi aussi. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire.

-D'accord Sakura. Au revoir et merci beaucoup...

-Au revoir Tsunade-sama

Sakura quitta la pièce. Tsunade qui était maintenant seule, se retourna vers le ciel qui était maintenant parsemé d'étoiles. Avec toutes les émotions de la journée, personne n'avait remarqué que la nuit s'était installée dehors...La journée a été dure...

_Naruto, Sasuke, portez-vous bien et revenez nous vite... _pensa Tsunade avec espoir et nostalgie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Du côté du couple

Depuis le réveille de Sasuke, Naruto était devenu un peu mère-poule: il s'inquiétant pour un tout et pour un rien.

La nuit venait de s'installer dehors et Naruto venait juste de rentré dans la chambre de l'auberge. Il était allé visiter le village. Au début, il ne voulait pas y retourner, mais face à l'insistance de Sasuke, il avait décidé de le visiter un peu. Ce laps de temps avait donné l'occasion au brun de réfléchir à la situation. Il était près de la fenêtre en train de regarder la lune quand Naruto arriva.

-Tadaima, cria le blond en rentrant.

-Okaeri, dit simplement Sasuke.

En voyant le regard de Sasuke, Naruto comprit automatiquement qu'ils allaient prendre une grosse décision ce soir. Il prit place sur le lit. Sasuke s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour ce positionné face à lui.

-Naruto

-Oui

-Es-ce que tu es au courant?

-Au courant de quoi?

-Es-ce que tu es au courant pour la désertion, dit-il sur un ton sérieux. Naruto baissa la tête comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en train de voler des biscuits.

-Oui, j'étais au courant, mais ce n'étais pas voulu, dit-il pour se justifié. C'était un accident.

-Hn?

-Cette journée-là, je devais aller voir Baa-chan pour lui remettre un rapport. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai entendu les voix de Shizune et Baa-chan qui parlait de quelque chose. J'ai été intrigué et j'ai écouté et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais parti. J'ai eu mal, mais en même temps, j'étais heureux de savoir que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné. Par la suite, nous avons eu notre dernier combat où tu as accepté de revenir, surement parce que tu avais fini la mission. Donc je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que j'étais au courant.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, dit le brun.

Naruto leva la tête surpris. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'excuser. En quatre ans de relation, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sasuke s'excuser. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tellement il était content et heureux.

-Sasuke... dit-il en sautant dans ses bras. L'Uchiwa resserra sa prise sur le blond. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le petit moment de leur étreinte. Sasuke rompit le silence.

-Je ne veux pas y retourné Naruto, pas maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Comprenant que Sasuke faisait allusion au village, Naruto dit une phrase qui surprit grandement Sasuke.

-Alors partons!

-Mais, ton rêve de devenir Hokage...

-Mon rêve, je l'ai déjà devant moi... Mon rêve c'est toi, Sasuke, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

-…...

Sasuke était tellement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse (il faut dire que Naruto n'est pas le ninja imprévisible pour rien).

-Alors, tu veux bien partir avec moi? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui…Mais et pour notre place au village et nos maison, demanda rapidement Sasuke.

-Baa-chan et Sakura vont s'en occupé maintenant qu'elles ont lus mes lettres.

-Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il d'un ton faussement accusateur.

-Mais nooooooooooooonnn. Pour qui me prends-tu? , dit-il de façon innocente.

-Ouais, ouais...

Naruto parti d'un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par son camarade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin:

Naruto et Sasuke était à l'entrée de l'auberge. Ils remercièrent la propriétaire qui les avait accueillis, pour ensuite prendre le chemin qui menait hors de ce village. Arrivé sur le seuil du petit village, Naruto pris la main de Sasuke.

-Allons-y...

Sasuke lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. La décision a été prise: Sasuke et Naruto allaient partir pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir...

Voilà pour ce chapitre

Moi : Sasuke et Naruto le retour. Après deux chapitres justes avec Sakura, Tsunade et Shizune, il fallait bien que je les remettre quelque part. Il faut dire aussi que mon plan pour le pervers de Sasuke a marché et que Naruto est redevenu très coopératif.

Naruto_ qui vient de rentrer _: De quoi parles-tu Chizuru?

Moi : De rien. Tu as passé une bonne nuit avec Sasuke

_Naruto devient plus rouge qu'une tomate à cette remarque. Sasuke vient le prendre par derrière._

Sasuke : Une superbe nuit.

Moi : Je suis heureuse de l'entendre

Naruto : Chizuru, que prépares-tu?

Moi : Mais, rien de spéciale... Vous allez juste avoir un enfant, _dis-je avec un ton innocent_

Naruto/Sasuke : NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Sasuke : Tu…Tu plaisante n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Non. Je ne plaisante jamais pour ce genre de chose.

_Naruto vient de s'évanouir dans les bras de Sasuke_

Sakura _qui vient juste d'arriver : _Peut-être que vous allez adopter...

Naruto _qui c'est réveiller en entendant les paroles de Sakura _: On va adopter. Je ne vais pas tomber enceint, hein Chizuru?

Moi : Je suis ravie de te décevoir, mais cet enfant sera de toi et Sasuke. Mais je te rassure, cela se passe dans le laps de temps où vous n'êtes pas là. Donc, je ne vais pas le décrire. Surtout que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un accouchement pour le moment.

Naruto : Ouais, on va dire que ça me rassure, grommela Naruto.

Sasuke : Ouais c'est mieux, dit-il sur le même ton que Naruto.

Moi : Bon, cher lecteur, les prochains chapitres vont se passe trois ans après le départ de nos deux amoureux.

Sakura : Ça veut dire qu'ils vont revenir, dit-elle en sautant dans les airs

Moi : Bien évidemment, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'arrêter là.

Sakura : Euh…Oui, _dit-elle avec un peu d'espoir_

Moi : Et bien tu te trompes. Il faut que je fasse encore souffrir mes personnages préféré. Surtout Sasuke... Ho que tu vas souffrir Sasuke, ho que tu vas souffrir... MOUAHAHAHAHAH.

Sasuke : Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffre? _Part déprimer dans son coin._

Tsunade : Reviews cher lecteur pour cette auteure un peu sadique, mais qui m'a donné un bon rôle.

Moi : Merci pour le compliment. Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

NOTE : LE PROLOGUE EST TERMINER. À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT L'HISTOIRE COMMENCE RÉELLEMENT. LES SIX PREMIERS CHAPITRES SONT LÀ POUR VOUS METTRE DANS LE CONTEXTE DE L'HISTOIRE. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ APPRÉCIER. CHIZURU-CHAN

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

Kim : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je les apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que tu liras cette histoire jusqu'â la fin.

Chapitre 7

_**Sasuke et Naruto ont quitté Konoha. Sakura, Tsunade et Shizune ont fait comprendre leur faute aux neuf ninjas qui persécutaient Sasuke avant son départ. **_

Un homme blond au teint halé et aux yeux pouvant faire concurrence avec un ciel d'été se tenaient fièrement sur le mont des Kages aillant à ses côtés un brun au teint pâle et aux yeux pouvant rivaliser avec une nuit sans étoile. C'était au beau millieu de la nuit. Ils regardaient tous les deux un village endormi. Ce village qui les avait vus naître et qui les avaient rejetés par la suite. Le brun tenait un enfant dans ces bras. Le petit garçon ressemblait trait pour trait au blond, mais il avait les cheveux aussi bruns que le brun. Il avait même les petites moustaches comme le blond.

-Teme, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas revenir, dit le blond

-Le cas d'Akemi me préoccupe beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas être égoïste alors que notre fils souffre. De plus, elle est la seule personne, médecin de surquoit en qui j'ai confiance, alors je veux bien revenir si cela signifie aider Akemi...

-Sasuke... dit doucement Naruto

-De toute façon Naruto, le coupa Sasuke, je sais que tu t'ennuies de Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka...et même de ce Sai. Je le sais, je le voie dans tes yeux.

_J'avoue qu'ils me manquent, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore…

-Je ne vais pas souffrir puisque tu m'as promis de rester avec moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire discret que seul Naruto avait droit.

-Oui, je resterai à tes côtés, dit-il en prenant tendrement la main du brun.

Naruto savait que Sasuke était angoissé à l'idée de revenir au village. Il le savait, ils allaient tout les deux vivre un cauchemar pendant un long bout de temps (si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison).

-Bon, on y va. Plus vite nous aurons fini, plus vite nous pourons repartir, dit-il

Naruto poussa un long soupir plein de sous-entendus.

-Oui Sasu… Tu veux utiliser les transformations de Sana et Natsuki?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu i ans, dit-il d'une voix peiné.

Naruto senti son cœur se serré à la vue de Sasuke, son regard plein de souvenirs d'i ans. Le ton de sa voix ne l'aidait pas à ce sentir mieux. Il s'avança et le pris, lui et Akemi dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, dit-il simplement.

-Merci Naru, lui répondit le brun.

Puis les trois disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Trois ans c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Sasuke et de Naruto. La vie avait repris son cours au village de Konoha. Les habitants avaient été informés de la longue mission d'une durée indéterminée de Naruto et de Sasuke. Tsunade, qui est toujours l'Hokage, dormait sur ses dossiers. Sakura était finalement devenue une Anbu et sortait avec Sai. Kakashi sortait avec Iruka depuis un bout et il avait repris son travail dans l'Anbu, ne voulant pas d'une nouvelle équipe

**(**De toute façon, aucune équipe n'arrive à la cheville de l'équipe sept

Naruto : Normale, je suis dans l'équipe.

Moi : Naru fais attention à ce que tu dis.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Moi : Parce que Sasuke ou Sakura pourrais bien te faire ravalé tes paroles. Bon maintenant on retourne à l'histoire**)**.

Les neuf persécuteurs avaient aussi évolué. Hinata était devenue professeur à l'académie et sortait avec Kiba. Ce dernier avait pris une équipe de Genin. Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino et Chôji avait fait comme Kiba et avait pris une équipe. Shino et Neji étaient rentré dans l'Anbu sous le commandement de Shikamaru qui ne faisait que chialer du fait qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot maintenant. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux à Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au bureau de l'Hokage:

Shizune venait de faire son apparition dans le bureau de la Godaime. Celle-ci dormait encore sur ses documents et de plus, elle bavait dessus. Shizune pris une grande inspiration, pour étouffer sa colère, puis s'écria:

- TSUNADE, RÉVEILLE-TOI!

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hein…Quoi?... Le village se fait attaqué? Demanda-t-elle paniqué, un filet de bave coulant encore au coin de ses lèvres.

Shizune soupira.

-Tsunade, il y a deux charmantes jeunes femmes qui voudraient te parler.

-Fait-les rentré, dit-elle en prenant une allure plus sérieuse et en s'ésuillant la bouche.

Shizune fit entré deux jeunes femmes dans le bureau. Elles devaient avoir l'âge de Konohamaru. L'une était rousse et l'autre était brune. Les deux avaient les yeux bleus. Elles portaient sensiblement la même chose, c'est-à-dire une jupe qui arrive à la mi-cuisse, des sandales noires, un chandail à manche courte et un étui de kunai et de shuriken attaché à la jambe droite. Cependant, elles n'avaient aucun bandeau. La brune avait une enfant de deux ans et demi dans les bras.

_Ce petit me fait penser à Naruto et Sasuke, _pensa Tsunade en examinant les nouvelles venues.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdemoiselles?, demanda poliment la Godaime

-Eh bien, tu me déçois beaucoup Baa-chan, déclara la rousse avec un sourire made à la Naruto.

Tsunade fut surprise de revoir ce sourire et de comment la rousse l'avait appelé avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse dans sa tête.

-Na…Naruto? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

La rousse ne fit que hocher de la tête. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux avant de partir à rire aux larmes. Elle riait tellement que Naruto commençait à avoir peur pour la santé mentale de la vieille. La brune (alias Sasuke) déposa l'enfant dans les bras de la rousse (alias Naruto) et se place au milieu de la pièce. Elle fit quelques signes, puis elle fit signe à la rousse. La rousse et la brune laissèrent place à deux beaux jeunes hommes de 25 ans. Naruto et Sasuke portaient un pantalon noir et des sandales noires. Sasuke avait un chandail bleu, tandis que Naruto avait un chandail orange.

À la vue des deux jeunes hommes, le rire de Tsunade diminuèrent pour finalement cesser. Elle regardait maintenant ces deux jeunes gens qui étaient parti trois ans plus tôt pour guérir leurs blessures.

_Surtout celles de Sasuke_, pensa-t-elle.

-Alors messieurs, que me vaut l'honneur de votre _retour _parmi nous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est que provisoire, déclara Sasuke sur la défensive.

-Je n'en doute pas… Cependant vous devez avoir une raison pour être revenu, après tout… Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous reveniez maintenant.

-Tu voulais qu'on revienne quand Baa-chan… Jamais peut-être? demanda sarcastiquement Naruto.

-NARUTO…dit-elle outrée en se levant.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, répond alors, dit Naruto avec un énorme sourire et en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Je me disais…hum… dans peut-être encore 1 an, dit-elle en se rassoyant. Bref, pourquoi vous êtes revenu.

-C'est pour Akemi, dit le brun

-Akemi? Dit la blonde

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ne fit que pointer l'enfant qui dormait à point fermé dans les bras de Naruto. Tsunade fit signe à Naruto de lui donner Akemi dans c'est bras. À peine Akemi dépossé dans les bras de Tsunade que cette dernière fronça les sourcils, marquant qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Je comprends. Il a une grosse fière, cependant cette fièvre n'est pas très grave.

-Comment ça, pas très grave Tsunade-sama? Demanda le brun inquiet.

-Le petit à une forte quantité de chakra, très forte même. Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes ses parents.

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent bouche-bée par la révélation de Tsunade.

-Co…Comment le sais-tu Baa-chan? Demanda l'Uzumaki

-Voyons Naruto, ce petit te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf qu'il a les cheveux de Sasuke. Comment veux-tu que je ne le comprenne pas? Tu sais, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie...déclara la blonde.

-Heu…

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon il aurait fallu lui dire Naruto, déclara le brun à l'intention de son amant. Il se retourna vers l'Hokage. Vous avez dit qu'Akemi avait une forte fièvre, mais qu'elle n'était pas si grave parce que cette fièvre à un rapport avec le niveau de chakra de notre fils.

-C'est exacte Sasuke. Le corps de votre fils essaie de réguler le chakra, mais comme il en a en trop grande quantité, le corps à de la difficulté à le gérer. Tout cela a pris la forme d'une fièvre, forte certes, mais pas dangereuse pour la vie de votre enfant.

Sasuke et Naruto poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

-Donc, Akemi ne court aucun danger, dit l'Uzumaki

-Pour l'instant, dit sérieusement Tsunade en regardant le petit dans ses bras.

-Comment ça « pour l'instant » Baa-chan? Tu viens de dire que sa vie n'est pas en danger, dit Naruto avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Sa vie oui, mais si on ne fait rien pour régulariser son chakra, le surplus risque de sortir par je ne sais quel moyen et ça pourrais être dangereux pour lui ou bien pour vous.

Un silence pesant pris place dans le bureau. C'est Sasuke qui décida de le brisé.

-Vous nous proposez quoi Tsunade-sama

-Laissez-moi Akemi une semaine, dit-elle calmement

La mâchoire de Sasuke se crispa. Naruto le remarqua et décida de se rapprocher de lui, le serrer dans ses bras par derrière, puisque, depuis le début de la conversation, Sasuke était debout près de la porte et que Naruto était assis sur le divan à la droite du bureau de Tsunade depuis qu'il avait mis son fils dans les bras de celle qu'il appelle affectueusement grand-mère. Donc Naruto se leva, donna un câlin à Sasuke pour ensuite ce placer à côté de ce dernier et ce contenta de lui prendre la main.

-Pourquoi une semaine Baa-chan?

-Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais examiner Akemi pour déterminer ses facultés et tout cela me prendra maximum une semaine.

- Quels facultés Baa-chan?

-J'aimerais savoir si votre fils possède le chakra de Kyubi ou s'ils possèdent le sharingan...ou encore les deux. Es-ce que tu me le permets Sasuke?

Sasuke tourna son regard qui avait toujours été posée sur l'ainée de la pièce vers son amant. Ils se regardèrent, en silence. Un long échange s'en suivit, toujours aussi silensieux. Finalement, Sasuke reporta son regard sur Tsunade.

-C'est d'accord. Je vous confie Akemi, dit-il.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis, réalisant finalement qui ils étaient et où ils ce trouvaient, elle leur posa une question des plus perspicases:

-Au faite, vous n'avez pas peur que quelqu'un vous voit?

-Aucun risque Baa-chan, dit Naruto avec un sourire. Pendant que tu riais à en perdre un poumon, Sasuke a placé une barrière protectrice autour de ton bureau. Personne ne peut rentrer, voir ou même entendre ce qui se passe ici, dit le blond, très fier de lui et de Sasuke.

-Hum, très ingénieux Sasuke

-Hum…

Naruto regarda Sasuke, et d'un commun accord, ils reprirent leurs apparences avec lesquelles ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Tsunade sous le regard de cette dernière.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : Je sais j'aurais peut-être du continuer le chapitre…

Naruto : PEUT-ÊTRE DÛ? TU DEVAIS CONTINUER

Moi : Naru ne te fâche pas. Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke était en train de crever

Naru; Ouais tu marques un point.

Sasuke : Pourquoi mon fils doit s'appeler Akemi?

Moi : Parce que j'aime bien se nom. De toute façon ton avis m'importe peu.

Tsunade : Chizuru, tu ne pourrais pas faire en sorte que le morveux me respect plus

Naruto : C'est qui le morveux la vieille

Tsunade : Je vais te massacré si tu continue, sale insolent

Moi : Tsunade... _dis-je de façon menaçante_

Tsunade : C'est bon, je ne le massacrerai pas. Je veux juste le frappé

Moi : Avec toi, ça revient à la même chose... Tu te rappelle du premier coup que ta donner à Naruto, il n'en est pas sorti totalement indemne...

Naruto : Hey...

Moi : _ignorant Naruto royalement_, pour répondre à ta question Tsunade, si Naruto te respecterais, il ne serait plus totalement Naruto.

Naruto : C'est vrai. Je ne me sentirais pas moi-même si je disais Tsunade-sama à la place de Baa-chan ou de la vieille. De toute manière tu es vieille la vieille, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâche

Tsunade: NARUTO...

Moi : tout à fait d'accord. Donc des reviews cher lecteurs et à la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

Kim : Je suis contente que tu apprécier mon travail. Au plaisir d'avoir d'autres reviews de toi, autant positif que négatif.

Chapitre 8

_**Sasuke et Naruto sont de retour au village avec un petit supplément**__**: **__**leur**____**fils Akemi. Il est malade et à de la difficulté à faire circuler son chakra et pour cause : ses deux parents sont les ninjas les plus puissants de tout Konoha. Le couple ce rend donc cher Tsunade qui est le seule médecin en qui Naruto et Sasuke ont confiance. Les deux se sont transformés en jeune femme de 16 ans pour ne pas être reconnus.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Naruto regarda Sasuke, et d'un commun accord, ils reprirent leurs apparences avec lesquelles ils étaient entrés dans le bureau de Tsunade sous le regard de cette dernière.**_

Le couple venait de reprendre leur forme de substitution: celle avec laquelle ils étaient entrés dans le bureau. Cette couverture était parfaite pour eux, car si Tsunade elle-même ne les avaient pas découvert, alors personne ne le pourrait. On peut dire une chose: si Tsunade ne savait pas que ces deux jeunes femmes étaient Naruto et Sasuke, elles les auraient sûrement pris pour deux jumelles qui viennent seulement visiter le village.

-Si je comprends bien...commença Tsunade, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. Toi, dit-elle après réflexion, en pointant la rousse, tu es Naruto et toi, dit-elle en pointant la brune, tu es Sasuke, c'est bien ça?

-Oui Baa-chan, répondit la rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je vous demande Tsunade-sama se ne pas divulguer cette information, dit la brune.

-D'accord…

-C'est pour que tout ce passe bien, dit précipitamment la brune. Nous nous ferons passer pour deux jumelles que vous avez rencontrez il y a longtemps. Vous avez aidé notre mère à s'occuper de nous puisque notre père était mort depuis trois mois et elle venait d'accoucher de nous.

-Moi, je suis Natsuki et Sasuke se nomme Sana, dit Naruto.

-D'accord Nar…euh Natsuki-chan…

-Bien…

-En ce qui concerne Akemi, dit Sasuke en montrant son fils qui dormait dans les bras de Tsunade, vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'il est notre jeune frère et qu'il est malade. Si les gens vous demande pourquoi notre mère n'est pas avec nous, vous direz que c'est parce qu'elle est morte il y a un an.

-D'accord Sas…euh Sana-chan

-Tu as tout retenu Baa-chan…

-NATSUKI

-Bon au moins tu as retenu nos noms

-Bien, je vais défaire la barrière, dit Sasuke. Avant tout chose, j'aimerais que Shizune soit au courant.

-D'accord, dit-elle un peu surprise.

-Sasu…

-Hn?

-Pourquoi Shizune?

-Parce que j'ai aussi confiance en elle…

-Elle était au courant pour la désertion depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?

-Hum…

-Tu es au courant Naruto?

-Oui…Disons que Sasu m'en as parlé…

-D'accord. Au faites pour votre logement… tenez…

Tsunade lança une paire de clé vers Naruto.

-C'est quoi?

-Ce sont les clés du domaine Uchiwa. Tes affaires y ont été transférées sur l'ordre de Sakura. Elle savait qu'un jour vous reviendrez et elle n'a pas trainé les pieds pour transférer tes affaires...J'espère que tu n'es pas contre.

-Mais bien sûr que non. Comme ça, je pourrais veiller sur lui en toute tranquillité et ne pas m'inquiéter, dit Naruto en pointant Sasuke (oups! je voulais dire Sana) du doigt.

-D'accord…

-Et, Sasuke…

-Hum?

-Le quartier a subi quelques modifications que je considère en ta faveur. Pour faire court, disons que tout l'argent de ton héritage a triplé au cours de tes années d'absence. Je te donnerais le document prouvant que le quartier est ta propriété lorsque tu décideras de resté au village.

-N'y comptez surtout pas!

-Je savais que tu dirais ça…dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bon je défais la barrière.

Sasuke se plaça au milieu dans la pièce et fit les signes pour défaire la barrière. Cette étape passé, il se dirigea vers Naruto qui se tenait près de la porte.

-Je vous confie Akemi, _Tati _Tsunade, dit le brun

-Euh, oui Sas…Sana-chan

-Bye La vieille…

Une veine de colère apparue sur le front de Tsunade.

-NATSUKI

Naruto et Sasuke sortirent du bureau de la Godaime au pas de course. Cette dernière se calma en regardant le petit Akemi dans ces bras. Shizune arriva quelques minutes plus tard, curieuse de savoir qui étaient les deux jeunes femmes, ainsi que l'enfant dans les bras de celle-ci. Tsunade lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes avec Naruto et Sasuke, en insistant bien sur le fait de ne révéler ce secret à personne

-Alors ces deux filles étaient…

-Oui! Ils m'ont confié leur petit pour que je puisse l'examiner…

-Tu veux que je le garde, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, ça me rendrait service… Enfaite je crois même que Sana avait prévu que je te le confie et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a permis de te dire la vérité.

-C'est logique…

Shizune prit le petit que Tsunade lui tendit, ce qui provoqua son réveil. Il ouvrit ses yeux céruléens pour les posés sur les deux femmes présente à ses côtés. Elles, de leur bord, étaient très inquiètes et tendues. Que se passerait-il si le petit commence à pleurer en se rendant compte qu'à la place de ses parents se tenaient deux femmes inconnues? Contre toutes attentes, le petit leur fît un grand sourire made à la Naruto, ce qui a eu pour effet de dissiper toutes leurs craintes et inquiétudes immédiatement.

-Ce petit leur ressemble tellement.

-Je sais Shizune, Je sais…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke.

Ils venaient de quitté le bureau de Tsunade au pas de course. Quand ils ce furent assez éloigner de bureau de l'Hokage, tous les deux prirent un pas lent pour marcher tranquillement vers la sortir de la tour. Ne regardant pas dans quelle direction il marchait, Naruto fonça dans une personne, entrainant Sasuke dans sa chute. Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvèrent à terre avec un fessier endolorie et la personne que Naruto avait bousculée aussi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, dit la voix de l'inconnu.

-Je suis désolé, commença Naruto.

Il leva la tête et reconnu rapidement la personne qu'il venait de bousculé. Cette personne était nulle autre que Sakura. Cette dernière avait changé. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux qui lui arrivaient au mi- dos qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval. Elle portait un chandail simple bleu avec une jupe noir et des sandales noires. Sasuke qui c'était déjà relevé aida Naruto et Sakura à se relevé. Les trois filles s'observèrent quand soudain, une personne interpella Sakura. Elle se retourna pour voir Sai qui venait dans sa direction. Arriver à la hauteur de la rose, il remarqua les deux jeunes femmes qui les regardaient, lui et Sakura.

-Sakura, qui sont ces jeunes dames? demanda le nouveau venu avec une extrême politesse dans la voix. (Moi: Je pense en faire un peu trop avec un Sai polie. Naruto: Mais non, maintenant il est un peu plus humain Moi: Bon d'accord)

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle. Elle se retourna vers les deux autres. Vous ne venez pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, commença la rousse avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Natsuki et voici ma sœur jumelle Sana, dit-elle en désignant la brune à côté d'elle.

-Enchanté, dit la rose. Je suis Sakura

-Et moi, Sai, le petit-ami de la demoiselle, dit-il en gratifiant Sakura d'un regard ce voulant mesquin.

-SAI!

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire à tout le monde que tu es mon petit-ami.

-Euh…D'accord, si tu veux.

Naruto et Sasuke regardait le couple insolite qui se disputait devant eux. Le blondinet était content de voir que son amie avait finalement déclaré sa flamme pour ce brun. Sasuke, lui, était un peu surpris, mais il était aussi content que son compagnon pour son ancienne coéquipière.

-Natsuki-chan, Sana-chan...

Les deux nommés sortirent de leurs bulles.

-Hein…

-Je vous demandais si vous voudriez qu'on vous fasse visiter le village puisque vous ne venez pas d'ici.

-Euh…

-D'accord, répondit la brune avec un petit sourire.

C'étant mis d'accord, Sakura, Natsuki, Sana et Sai sortir de la tour de l'Hokage. Pendant des heures, Sakura et Sai firent visité le village à Natsuki et Sana, enfin redécouvrir le village à Naruto et Sasuke. Le soleil commençait a décliné quand les estomacs commencèrent à se manifesté.

-Et si nous allions manger, proposa Sai

-D'accord, dit l'Haruno. Il y a restaurant que je veux vous montrez, dit-elle à l'intention des deux jumelles.

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers le restaurant avec Sakura comme guide. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, les yeux de Natsuki étaient plein d'étoile alors que Sana réprimait un soupir d'agacement.

-Les filles, je vous présente Ichiraku. C'est le meilleur restaurant de ramens de tout le village.

-Oh! Mais ce ne serais pas la voix de Sakura-chan que j'entends-là, déclara le propriétaire qui s'avançait vers ces nouveaux clients de la soirée.

-Bonsoir chef…

-Oh, tu m'amène de nouvelles clientes, dit le propriétaire

-Oui, ce sont des amies…

-Puisque ce sont des amies, je vais te faire moitié prix aujourd'hui…

-Merci chef, répondit Sakura avec gratitude

-Installez-vous, aujourd'hui je vais vous faire gouter ma nouvelle recette, déclara Teuchi.

Les quatre prirent place à une table en attendant leurs plats. Natsuki n'arrêtait pas de gigoté sur sa place. Il a fallu que Sana la menace de lui retirer son plat de ramens si elle n'arrêtait pas. Cette dernière se calma sur le champ. Les plats arrivèrent rapidement et ils purent commencer à manger. Natsuki en repris trois bols. Elle mangeait à une vitesse folle, ce qui rappela la façon dont Naruto mangeait ces ramens à Sakura. Cette pensé la rendu triste, ce qui ne fut pas inaperçu pour les trois autres personnes à la tables.

-Sakura?

-Hein…Oui Sai, qu'il y a-t-il?

-À quoi pensais-tu?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. (Surprenant venant de Sai. Franchement, j'ai l'impression dans faire trop)

-À rien de spéciale, c'est juste que…

-Quoi?

-Natsuki…

-Hum?

-La façon donc tu manges tes ramens me fait penser à mon baka de coéquipier, mais aussi à mon autre coéquipier qui n'arrêtait pas de réprimer ce baka de la façon dont il mangeait...

-Ils te manquent? , demanda Sana

-Oui…Mais je ne dois pas m'inquiété. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont revenir tôt ou tard, dit avec un sourire qui se voulait être joyeux, mais qui était triste.

Natsuki et Sana se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une seule pensée leur traversa l'esprit.

_Je suis désolé de te rendre inquiète Sakura_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : Mes chers personnages et lecteurs, aujourd'hui je vous présente celle qui corriger tous mes chapitres, j'ai nommé Mekashichan

Mekashichan : Mouahahahaha...haha Enfin ta décider de me présenter, espèce de Teme, je pensais que j'arriverais jamais à vivre jusqu'à ce moment-là...

Naruto : Enchanté, je m'appelle Naruto.

Mekashichan : Salut, mois c'est Mekashi. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. T'adore les ramens?

Naruto: Oui…Toi aussi?

Mekashichan: Oui!…Jesens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi.

Sakura : Bonjour, je suis Sakura, ravie de te rencontré

Mekashichan : Salut!

Moi : Tu vois tout le monde t'apprécie...

Sasuke : hey la correctrice. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour que la folle arrête de me ridiculiser.

Mekashichan : Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Sasuke... Mais bon passons, si tu ne m'as pas déjà envoyé promener, ça veut dire que tu m'apprécie, c'est un bon début. Pour ton information, tu devrais voir les copies originales de Chizuru et tu comprendras bien vite que je t'ai sauvé la peau à plusieurs reprises alors...

Moi : De toute façon mon cher Sasu, quoi que dise Mekashi, je vais toujours te ridiculiser dans mes fics.

Mekashichan : Écoute, je fais de mon mieux pour te faire souffrir le moins possible. Et ça vous concerne tous. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais j'avoue que des fois moi aussi je me laisse un moment de répit et je deviens aussi cinglée que Chizuru, alors désolé d'avance...

Sasuke : Ho non, pas une autre dégénérée qui rapplique. Toi, _dit-il en pointant un doigt dans la direction de Mekashi, _si tu fais un faut pas, tu subiras le même sort qui ta cinglée de partenaire. Un jour je vais te tuer espèce de cinglé,_ dit-il à mon adresse, avec un Kusanagi sous ma gorge. _

Moi : Si tu essaie de faire ça, Naru risque d'appliquer abstinence

_Sasuke se raidit fasse à cette nouvelle_

Mekashichan : T'inquiète, je ne la laisserais rien faire de tel, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... De toute façon, faut bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle d'une personne raisonnable entre vous deux, alors quitte à ce que ce soit moi.

Moi : Bon reviews cher lecteur et à la prochaine (Mekashi, vient ici une minute, j'ai à te parler,_ dit-elle en prenant le kunai de Naruto_.)

Mekashichan : Je pense que je dois y aller, il y a Tsunade qui m'appelle, vous venez tous les deux, on va laisser ses deux-là se disputer tout seuls,_ dit-elle à l'intention de Naruto et Sakura._ Qui est partant pour des ramens? Review cher lecteur et au plaisir de vous reparler :3 _(Part en courant du studio avec Chizuru à ses trousses)_


	9. Chapter 9

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Réponses au reviews anonyme :

Kim : J'adore tes commentaires à chacun de mes chapitres. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies vraiment mon travail. Je continuerais te travailler fort sur cette fic grâce au courage que tu me donne. Merci encore de continuer a me suivre. Au plaisir d'avoir encore plusieurs commentaires de toi.

Kawaii-Sama : Salut. Je dois dire que ta reviews ma surprise. Tu as si facilement deviné la personne qui aimait Naruto et qui adorait persécuter ce cher Sasuke. A crois que c'était top évident, mais bon. Pour Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura bientôt au courant. D'ici deux à trois chapitre et aideras beaucoup le couple. Je suis aussi heureuse que tu apprécies l'idée d'avoir fait de Naruto et de Sasuke des jumelles comme couverture. J'avoue avoir hésité entre faire des jumelles ou un couple. Mais je trouvais que les jumelles étaient un peu plus crédibles. Ma béta aussi pense comme moi. Et pour Sai tu me rassure beaucoup. J'avais vraiment peur dans avoir mis trop. Enfin bref, merci pour ta reviews et ton soutiens. J'espère avoir bientôt d'autres reviews de toi.

**CHERS LECTEURS, LECTRICES. AMUSER VOUS BIEN AVEC SE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA. JE BEAUCOUP AIMER LE FAIRE.**

Chapitre 9

_**Naruto et Sasuke expliquent à Tsunade ce qu'elle doit dire pour justifier la présence de Natsuki et Sana au village (les versions filles de Naruto et Sasuke). Le couple décide de laisser leur fils aux soins de cette dernière et quittent son bureau. En chemin, ils bousculent Sakura qui est rejoint par Sai quelques minutes plus tard. Après présentation, ils décident de faire visité le village à Natsuki et Sana. Pour conclure leur visite, Sakura invite les jumelles au restaurent d'Ichiraku.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**-Ils te manquent? demanda Sana**_

_**-Oui…Mais je ne dois pas m'inquiété. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont revenir tôt ou tard, dit avec un sourire qui se voulait être joyeux, mais qui était triste.**_

_**Natsuki et Sana se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une seule pensée leur traversa l'esprit.**_

_**Je suis désolé de te rendre inquiète Sakura**_

Natsuki et Sana se sentaient mal pour Sakura (enfin Naruto et Sasuke se sentaient mal). À aucun moment l'idée que Sakura s'inquièterait autant pour eux ne leurs avait effleuré l'esprit. C'est une chose de savoir le mal que leur disparition avait occasionné cher cette dernière, mais s'en était une autre d'avoir leur amie en face d'eux et de voir la souffrance déformer ses traits. Natsuki et Sana ce scrutèrent, puis d'un commun accord hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Euh… Sa…Sakura-chan...commença la rousse, avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Oui Natsuki-chan?

-Enfaite, Naruto et Sasuke vont bien, tu sais, dit Natsuki avec un sourire d'encouragement (elle voulait remonter le moral de son ancienne coéquipière et meilleure amie).

-Comment savez-vous que je parlais d'eux?

-Enfaite…Natsuki se tourna vers Sana pour avoir un peu d'aide. Comme d'habitude, sachant que cette dernière ne pouvais jamais ce débrouiller seule et qu'elle risquait de compromettre leur couverture, Sana poussa un soupir de résignation avant de répondre:

-Naruto et Sasuke ont été nos sensei avant que nous venions ici, dit-elle. Ils nous parlaient souvent des gens avec qui ils s'entendaient. Tu étais celle qui était citée le plus souvent.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai, Naruto-sensei et Sasuke-sensei nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi, Sakura-chan, dit Natsuki d'un ton joyeux. Nous sommes contentes de te rencontrer enfin.

-Eh bien, moi aussi je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré… Par contre, je suis surprise que Naruto et Sasuke soient devenus vos sensei.

-Beeennn…commença Natsuki

-Notre mère est morte quelques jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent et nous étions en charge pour prendre soins de notre frère, seules. Naruto-sensei, était de passage avec Sasuke-sensei à ce moment-là. Comme ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour dormir, nous les avons proposées de rester chez nous, déclara Sana.

-Petit à petit, continua Natsuki, ont c'est liés d'amitié tous les quatre, notre frère étant trop petit pour ce lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Puis, un jour, Naruto-sensei nous a proposé de devenir nos sensei pour compenser le fait qu'ils vivaient et mangeaient chez nous. Voilà comment ils sont devenu nos sensei, termina fièrement Natsuki.

-C'est une belle histoire, déclara Sai

-Oui, approuva Sakura. Je suis contente de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Je me faisais un sang d'encre en leur absence. J'ai même faite transférer les affaires de Naruto dans le logis de Sasuke pour leur retour. Le fait de savoir qu'ils vont bien me rassure énormément. Merci Natsuki-chan, Sana-chan de me l'avoir dit, car je crois, non je sais et je suis sûre que Naruto et Sasuke nous voulaient pas que quelqu'un soit au courent pour eux deux.

Les jumelles lui répondirent en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Elles étaient soulagées de voir que Sakura se sentait mieux. Le souper se termina tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Quand ils sortirent du resto, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Sakura, sachant que Natsuki et Sana étaient de passage au village, leur proposa de venir chez elle, mais les deux jeunes femmes refusèrent, prétextant avoir déjà un logement, ce qui n'était pas faux, puisque la demeure de Sasuke les attendait. Ce souhaitant chacun une bonne nuit, ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté: Natsuki et Sana partirent en direction du quartier Uchiwa, tandis que Sai et Sakura se dirigèrent dans le sens opposé.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand les jumelles arrivèrent devant la demeure Uchiwa, l'ouvrant avec les clés que Tsunade leur avait remises quelques heures plus tôt. Toutes les deux ce déchaussèrent, puis Sana se plaça au centre du salon pour refaire les même signe qu'elle avait fait au bureau de Tsunade. La barrière pris plaça autour de la maison, ce qui permit à Sasuke et Naruto de reprendre leur apparence originelle. Le propriétaire se laissa tomber sur le divan, bientôt imité par Naruto, qui vint ce blottir contre lui.

-Ça fait du bien de revenir à la maison, n'est-ce pas Sasuke?

-Hn

Naruto posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke et poussa un long soupir.

-Sasu…

-Hn?

-Je n'aime pas mentir à Sakura.

-Je sais, mais il le faut pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous lui dirons bientôt la vérité.

-Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'inquiéter autant. À vrai dire, c'était la seule personne que je ne voulais surtout pas inquiéter avec notre départ. Elle tient beaucoup à nous.

-Je sais, moi aussi…Je n'aime pas lui mentir, pas plus que toi Naru

Un silence prit place entre ces deux-là, mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, non, au contraire. C'était un silence de quiétude, un silence que savourait le fait d'être tranquille tous les deux. Il fut brisé par Naruto quelques minutes plus tard.

-Au faite, dit-il en relevant la tête, comment cette histoire de Naruto-sensei et Sasuke-sensei t'est venue en tête.

-Je ne sais pas, je cherchais juste un moyen de nous sortir de cette affaire…Il faut dire que tu as su m'impressionner en trouvant une suite à mon histoire.

-Ton intelligence détint sur moi, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

-Sûrement, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Hey…

Naruto parti bouder dans un coin du salon. Sasuke le regarde faire avec un sourire amusé. Passé quelques minutes, il se leva et ce dirigea vers Naruto qui était maintenant assis par terre en train de bouder. Sasuke se baissa à la hauteur de ce dernier et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il vit, ou plutôt senti, une légère accélération dans le souffle de Naruto, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il détourna sa face pour que ces lèvres soit à la hauteur de l'oreille droite de Naruto.

-Tu veux continuer à bouder ou tu veux venir avec moi dans la chambre?

Naruto venait de fermé les yeux, imaginant surement plusieurs scène érotiques mettant en scène un certain Uchiwa. L'Uchiwa en question se recula pour voir le visage rougit de Naruto. Ce dernier rouvrit ces yeux.

-Tu es vraiment le pire de nous deux, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, déclara le brun avant de volée un baisé à son amour.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans la chambre du couple. On pouvait entendre dans le domaine Uchiwa, les cris de deux amants se prouvant leur amour, une fois de plus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain

Il devait être proche de midi, quand Sasuke se réveilla. Il fit une grimace en essayant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il avait une certaine douleur familière au bas des reins, souvenir de sa nuit avec Naruto. À peine cette pensée lui ait traversé l'esprit que ce dernier venait de rentrer dans la chambre avec un déjeuner.

-Déjeuner au lit?

-Exact, dit le blond en déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres tendres qu'il aimait tant. Bien dormi?

-Si on exclue la douleur que j'ai au bas du dos, alors oui j'ai bien dormi, dit le brun.

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu es tellement tentant, dit le blond avec les joues gonflées.

-Peut-être, mais si tu continues comme ça, je risque de ne plus pouvoir m'assoir pour un bon bout de temps, dit le brun avec sérieux.

-Je te promets de me modérer la prochaine fois, d'accord?

-Hn

Naruto pris place dans le lit à côté de Sasuke, tandis que ce dernier commençait son déjeuner. Naruto volait parfois des morceaux du déjeuner à Sasuke, ce qui lui a valu plusieurs coups sur la tête. Leur jeu continua jusqu'à ce que Sasuke finisse son déjeuner. Ayant fini de manger, Naruto aida Sasuke à se lever et à se diriger vers la douche. Il voulut laisser Sasuke se doucher seul, mais à la dernière minute, Sasuke empoigna Naruto par le bras et le tira à lui si violement, que Naruto perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Sasuke en profita pour le chevaucher.

-Tu ne va pas me laisser seul, hein? dit Sasuke avec un sourire conspirateur.

-Mais, tu dois te doucher, alors moi je vais aller faire autre chose, répondit Naruto avec un sourire gêné, en essayant de ce dégager de sa poigne. Mais Sasuke était fort. Il prit les mains de Naruto et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Bordel Naru, on fait l'amour je ne sais plus combien de fois et toi tu es gêné de prendre une douche à deux? Tu es un incroyable baka, non, MON incroyable baka, dit-il avant de plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres de Naru.

-Tiens, tout à coup tu as moins mal...répondit-celui-ci à bout de souffle.

-Bien sûr que j'ai mal, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu restes avec moi pour prendre soins de moi, Baka!

-... Naruto fit en grand sourire à son teme

Finalement, ils prirent leur douche ensemble. (Comme prévu, Sasuke n'a pas fait que prendre une douche...). Après la douche, Naruto et Sasuke allèrent dans leur chambre s'habiller puis ils descendirent au salon. Enfaite non, Naruto et Sasuke s'aidèrent mutuellement à descendre au salon, car après ce qu'ils ont vécus dans la douche, Naruto avait de la difficulté à marcher aussi...

-On fait quoi? demanda Naruto

-Moi, je vais dormir…Tu n'as qu'a acheté de quoi mangé pour la semaine, dit le brun en baillant.

-D'accord…

Naruto laissa Sasuke se coucher sur le divan. Il déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de reprendre sa forme de Natsuki.

-Sasu…

-Hn?

-Tu vas enlever la barrière?

-Je crois que se serais mieux. Si on ne veut pas attiré trop l'attention ici, il faudrait que je la retire, dit-il en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Sasuke pris, lui aussi, sa forme de Sana, puis défit la barrière.

-Sana, assure-toi que tu ne changeras pas de forme en dormant, dit la rousse

Sana fit quelques signes. Quand elle eut fini, du chakra la recouvrit avant de se dissiper aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

-Voilà, c'est fait, maintenant vas-y. Je veux dormir. Il n'y a aucun danger, dit la brune en ce recouchant.

Natsuki parti de la maison en criant un ''Itekimasu''

-C'est une vrai dobe, murmura Sana avec un sourire, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Du côté de Natsuki (Naruto)

Natsuki était partie faire les courses. Elle lui restait plus qu'à acheter quelques fruits et légumes avant de pouvoir rentrer. Elle marchait tranquillement en regardant les différents marchant, quand une personne la bouscula.

-Pardon...Ça va? Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Demanda l'inconnu qui venait de le bousculer

-Ça…Ça va, dit-elle en levant la tête.

Elle se figea quelques secondes en voyant la personne qui venait de la bousculé. C'était Kiba. Celui-ci lui tendait la main pour l'aidé à ce relevé. Elle prit gentiment la main que lui tendait son interlocuteur et se remis debout. Elle lui fit un faux sourire pour le remercier.

-Merci…

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il

Une voix appela Kiba qui se retourna pour voir sa petit-amie qui l'appelait.

-Bon je dois vous laissez, désolé encore, dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, répondit-elle, toujours avec son faux sourire.

Kiba parti donc rejoindre Hinata qui l'attendait. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main, puis ils partirent. Natsuki garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que Kiba et Hinata sortent de son champ de vision. À ce moment-là, un visage sombre se peignait sur son visage.

_Je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner...JAMAIS!_

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS _je cours dans tous le studio_

Sasuke : mais reviens, _dit-il avec un sourire qui donne froid dans le dos, pendant qu'il me poursuit_

Moi : JAMAIS … JE TIENS À MA VIE.

Sakura : Euh qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Mekashichan : Vas-y Sasuke, plus vite...Tu vas l'attraper!

Moi : Mais t'es de quel bord toi?

Mekashichan : Celui sa Sasuke évidemment

Moi : Traitre…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE ME LANCER DES KUNAIS

Sasuke : Ton heure à sonner Chizuru. _Sasuke vient de sortir Kusanagi de son fourreau_

Moi : PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÉÉÉÉÉÉ ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ VENEZ-M'AIDEZ, _dis-je en courant toujours._

Sakura : Naruto, il fait quoi?

_Mekashi pointe l'Uzumaki qui fait la danse de la victoire._

Naruto : Je suis seme… Je suis seme

Sakura : Bin je crois qu'elle est foutue...

Mekashichan : Bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas me traumatiser au dernier chapitre, j'aurais peut-être pris parti pour elle... VAS-Y SASUKE... Désolé Sakura, je vais aller aider Sasuke à poursuivre cette cinglée, tu me prête ton kunai?

Sakura : _après avoir donné son kunai à Mekashi, _bon, bin reviews cher lecteur pour l'auteure qui risque de mourir à 100% d'ici quelque minute.

Moi : MAMAN, ÀL'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, _Mekashi et Sasuke me poursuit avec un sourire digne du plus grand tueur à gages. (Reborn)_


	10. Chapter 9,5

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Chapitre 9.5**_

Sasuke se rendait à la réunion habituelle dans le studio pour faire le point de la fic avec tous les personnages et l'auteure en personne. Étant déjà en retard, il décida de ne pas se précipiter car on lui crierait déjà dessus, alors à quoi bon se précipiter dans la gueule du loup, autant prendre tout son temps. Arrivé devant la porte, Sasuke sentit l'aura de son bien-aimé collé à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke entra dans le studio dans tous ses états s'apprêtant déjà à mettre en pièce celui que Naruto collait et sortit la première chose qui lui venait en tête :

Sasuke: Non mais ça va pas la tête de la coller comme ça Naruto? Tes dev...

Sasuke fut coupée par les regards meurtriers que lui lançait Tsunade accoter au battant de la porte, par Sakura, qui s'apprêtait à déposer une serviette mouillée sur le front de la malade et par Naruto, collé contre Chizuru.

Sakura: non mais tes devenu dingue! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Sasuke: C'est à moi de demander ce qui vous prend. Naruto, pourquoi t'es collé contre cette…cette folle? Elle est ou l'arnaque...

Tsunade: Il n'y a pas d'arnaque Sasuke, Chizuru est tombée malade et n'arrive pas à écrire le prochain chapitre de notre histoire. Pour l'aider à guérir plus vite, Naruto c'est proposé de son propre chef à ce collé contre Chizuru pour la réchauffer. Grâce au chakra de Kyubi, elle pourra peut-être guérir plus vite...

Sakura: Oui, et si toi tu es là pour nous lancer que des remarques sarcastiques, tu ferais mieux de partir

Sasuke: Non mais j'y crois pas, c'est quoi ce bordel... Bon ça va, Naruto, lève-toi je vais prendre ta place, j'aime pas te voir collé contre quelqu'un d'autre.

À ce moment précis, Chizuru, toujours dans son sommeil, se tourna sur le côté et se colla un peu plus contre le corps de Naruto pour y puiser un peu plus de chaleur. Naruto, d'abord surpris, passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer d'avantage

Naruto: Désolé Sasu, va falloir que je reste encore un peu.

Sakura: Va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patiente et que tu supportes cette vision encore un peu...

Sasuke: ...Naruto, tu te lèves, dit-il rouge de rage.

Naruto: NON! Elle a besoin d'aide pour guérir et moi je vais lui en donner, alors non je ne bouge pas de là, et si tu continues de t'obstiner, je déménage de cher toi pour un petit bout...Sakura, ce serait correct si je venais habiter cher toi un petit moment?

Sakura: Mais bien sur Naruto, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique envers Sasuke, autant que tu le voudras

Sasuke: Non mais pour qui tu te pr...

Tsunade: Ça suffit! dit-elle avec sa forte voix. Vous vous conduisez comme des idiots alors que Chizuru est malade. Naruto, je te félicite pour ton initiative, continue comme ça, Sasuke, Sakura, allez-vous disputer dehors, et toi Mekashi (j'étais restée en retrait écouter toute cette scène), tu vas t'occuper de Chizuru et moi je vais aller superviser la bataille entre ces deux-là, dit-elle en pointant Sasuke et Sakura du doigt, point final.

Mekashi: Bon, ben je crois que c'est clair sur qui va rester avec Chizu, dit-elle à l'adresse de Sasuke et Sakura. Allez, ouste, du balais, Shu-Shu...

Sakura et Tsunade ont déjà quittée la pièce et Sasuke c'est approcher de Mekashi pour lui souffler un mot:

Sasuke, Bon, je te fais confiance, et je compte sur toi pour superviser ces deux-là, dit-il en pointant Chizuru et Naruto collé l'un contre l'autre. Mais si j'apprends que quelque chose c'est passé...TU AURAS AFFAIRE PERSONNELLEMENT À MOI!

Mekashi: Mais pour qui tu me prends, tout va bien aller, dit-elle avec un sourire d'ange. Aller, Shu-Shu, va-t'en. Bon, cher lecteur, vous venez d'assister à toute la scène, alors vous avez compris que Chizuru n'est pas en mesure d'écrire le prochain chapitre, car elle est malade. Patienter encore un peu et quand elle sera guérie, je vous assure que vous aurez le prochain chapitre, j'y veillerais. Aussi elle répondra au reviews guest qu'elle a reçu au chapitre précédent. Donc review pour cette chère auteure malade.


	11. Chapter 10

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Note : Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre j'aimerais remercier Naruto et Sakura qui m'ont sauvé (avant que je tombe malade) des griffes d'un Sasuke démoniaque et de sa complice qui est ma bêta. (Sale traîtresse). Franchement, quelqu'un aurais pu me prévenir que Sasuke pouvais faire peur à ce point qu'on le met uke (je parle d'un uke qui aime se faire défoncer le postérieure-là). Bref, MERCI SAKURA ET NARUTO. Je tiens aussi à remercier Mekashi qui vous a écrit le chapitre 9,5 pour vous expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas de nouveau chapitre à l'histoire, et aussi deux lecteurs qui m'ont envoyer des message d'encouragement que j'ai beaucoup apprécier, c'est-à-dire Kim et Cacahouette4ever. Merci à vous deux.

Réponse aux review du chapitre 9 :

Kim : je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le chapitre. Naruto réserve bien quelque chose à Kiba, mais Kiba a changé suite au départ de Naruto et Sasuke donc peut-être que sa va s'arranger entre eux. Mais je ne te laisse pas de faux espoirs, Kiba va souffrir aussi pour se qu'il a fait. Je pense aussi faire les chapitres un peu plus longs. Je crois que tu vas apprécier. Merci de lire ma fic.

Kawaii-Sama : Merci. Je suis contente de voir que mes délires font rire quelqu'un. Comme tu as vu, Naru est un grand sportif dans la chambre et c'est vrai qu'il devrait un peu se calmer. J'avoue que Sasuke est un vrai fainéant, mais avec ce qu'il va vivre bientôt, je crois qu'il mérite c'est petit moment de calme. Aussi je te confirme qu'il avait assez mal après ce sport. Naruto n'est pas sportif pour rien. Pour les nouvelles d'Akemi, je peux te dire qu'il va très bien. Tsunade prendre bien soins de lui. Pour les anciens amis du coule, l'est évident que ça prendre beaucoup de temps avant que le couple leur pardonne. Je pense aussi que tu ne devrais pas avoir pitié d'eux. Il mérite leur sort. Il ont osé s'attaquer au pauvre Sasuke qui est devenu très fragile. Mais pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire tu devrais lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN CHER LECTEUR.**

Chapitre 10

_**Naruto et Sasuke (en version Sana et Natsuki) ont passées la soirée en compagnie de Sakura et de Sai qui leurs ont fait redécouvrir leur village (ils ne se doutent pas que c'est Naruto et Sasuke). Sakura étant inquiète pour ces deux derniers, Natsuki et Sana inventent une histoire dans laquelle Naruto et Sasuke sont leurs sensei. Après avoir soupé, les deux jumelles se dirigent vers la demeure Uchiwa, reprennent leurs vrais apparences et s'adonnent à des jeux réservé aux adultes. Le lendemain, Naruto, après avoir repris son apparence de jeune fille va faire des courses tandis que Sasuke, retransformé en Sana, reste à la maison pour se reposer. En route, Natsuki croise une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir. (Bien entendu la personne ne la pas reconnut puisque Naruto a revêtu une apparence de fille.)**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Kiba parti donc rejoindre Hinata qui l'attendait. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main, puis ils partirent. Natsuki garda son sourire jusqu'à ce que Kiba et Hinata sortent de son champ de vision. À ce moment-là, un visage sombre se peignait sur son visage.**_

_**Je ne pourrais jamais vous le pardonner...JAMAIS!**_

Naruto, au plutôt Natsuki, après cette mésaventure avec Kiba, finie de faire ses courses et pris le chemin du retour, pour rentrer à la maison. Pendant le trajet, elle mit tous ses sens en alerte pour être sûr que personne ne la suive jusqu'à cher elle. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ce pointe cher elle et Sana en disant: hey vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la maison de Sasuke... Si cela ce produisait, elles allaient être mal barrées. Quand Natsuki arriva devant la porte, son intuition lui dit (hé oui, dans ma fic les intuitions parles...O.O) que Sana dormait toujours. Alors, pour ne pas la réveiller, Natsuki prit ses clés avec mille et une précautions et ouvrit la porte.

Son intuition se révéla juste. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle vit une Sana endormie, la couverture sur le bord de tomber. Elle déposa les courses sur la table base, puis remit la couverture sur Sana, non sans lui donner un baiser papillon sur le front. Après avoir embrassé sa compagne, Natsuki reprit ses sacs pleins à craquer de provisions, ce dirigea vers la cuisine et en passant jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Wow, il est déjà si tard, dit-elle avec une note de surprise dans la voix. Bon, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui va faire le dîner de ce soir... dit-elle avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

_Une heure de minutes plus tard..._

Le réveil de Sana fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur. Elle se demandait d'où elle pouvait venir, quand le bruit d'une casserole heurtant le sol la fit sortir de ses pensées et de son mi- sommeil d'un coup. Là, ça ce corsait. Natsuki (Naruto) c'était révélé être un très bon cuisinier, par contre, la propreté n'était pas son fort. À chaque fois que Natsuki préparait à manger, il fallait au moins une heure pour nettoyer le désastre engendré par cette dernière. Sana pénétra dans la cuisine en réprimant un soupir d'exaspération, ce préparent au pire... avant de voir un miracle. La cuisine était clean, tout était propre, avec aucun dégât. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Tu es surpris, dit une voix qu'il reconnaitre entre mille autant en fille ou en gars.

-Baka, dit-il simplement

-Sasu tu veux bien mettre la barrière, j'en ai assez de ce déguisement...

-Hn

Sana se remis au milieu du salon et répéta les opérations de la veille. Naruto abandonna rapidement sa forme de Natsuki et Sasuke en fit de même avec celle de Sana.

-Et si on mangeait maintenant, dit le blond, avec un sourire à ce dérobé.

-Attend je sens un arnaque là-dedans…dit Sasuke, avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix

-Comment ça?

-Comment se fait-il que la cuisine est toute propre, alors que c'est toi qui a préparé le dîner...J'ai même l'impression que tu n'as même pas touché à la cuisine...Naruuu…

-Tu veux insinuer que quand je prépare à manger, la cuisine est sale? dit Naruto en faisant une moue, avec une petite note d'innocence et de tristesse dans sa voix...

-Je n'insinue rien. Je l'affirme, dit le brun. La propreté et toi ça fait deux mon amour.

-Ça me choque. Comment peux-tu croire que je suis une personne qui ne sait pas ce que veut dire le mot propreté? répondit Naruto avec une voix peinée.

-Naruto…Tu sais que ton jeu d'acteur ne marche pas sur moi, dit Sasuke dans un soupir de résignation, avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches du blond et de l'attirer à lui, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier.

-Mais je ne joue pas, je suis vraiment triste, dit-il en prenant un air encore plus peiné et en essayant de ce dégager de Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tiquer ce dernier, croyant réellement l'avoir blessé. Il plaqua ses lèvres avec tendresses sur celles du blond, mais celui-ci refusa et ce détourna.

-Naruto, ne me dit pas que tu es fâché parce que j'ai dit que tu ne connaissais pas la propreté...

-Non ce n'est pas ça, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai fini le repas il y a 30 minutes ce qui m'a laisser le temps de tout rangé...

-J'en doute pas…

-Le problème, c'est sur quel ton tu me l'as dit...je sais que moi et la propreté ça fait deux, mais à force de le répéter, ça devient vexant...Et en plus, tu n...

La phrase de Naruto vient d'être étouffée dans un baisée passionné et remplie d'excuses de Sasuke:

-Je suis désolé.

-Bon, dit le blond après avoir repris son souffle, je voulais te faire sentir coupable, et j'ai réussi! Maintenant, on passe à table

-Ho toi...

Et c'est comme ça que commença le séjour de Naruto et Sasuke dans le village. L'un restait dans la maison et lisait ou dormait. L'autre sortait et visitait le village. Généralement c'était Sasuke qui restait à la maison. Bien évidemment si lui où Naruto sortait, il reprenait chacun leur forme de jumelles pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Tsunade envoyait chaque soir Shizune voir le couple pour leur donner des nouvelles du petit au couple. Bien sûr, toutes ses visites ce faisaient après le coucher du soleil...Bref, une routine agréable s'installa dans le quotidien de Sasuke et Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Une semaine plus tard._

_Demeure Uchiwa_

La semaine c'était bien passé. Naruto et Sasuke ne c'était pas fait remarquer. Sasuke avait passé presque toute la semaine dans la demeure. Sauf la veille. Sakura avait croisée Natsuki (Naruto) et les avaient invités pour un autre souper cher Ichiraku. Bien évidemment Natsuki accepta sans même en parler à sa sœur jumelle Sana (Sasuke). Donc la veille, ils avaient diné avec Sakura.

Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée que Sasuke et Naruto devait passer au village, au grand soulagement d'un certain Uchiwa.

Sasuke avait décidé de faire le souper aujourd'hui. Il alla dans la cuisine, pour voir ce qui lui manquait pour le repas... N'étant pas étonné qu'il manquait plein d'ingrédient, Sasuke laissa une note à Naruto lui disant qu'il était de sortie et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Naruto, lui, était sorti pour aller voir Tsunade: ça lui manquait de l'insulter de temps à autre...Pour lui, elle était comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Donc, Sasuke laissa une note pour Naruto. Il prit sa forme de Sana et défit la barrière qui était en place. Puis il partit au marché. Il ne se doutait que sa vieille blessure d'i ans allait se rouvrir d'une façon assez brutale...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Du côté de Naruto._

Naruto, sous sa forme de Natsuki venait de franchir le seuil de sa demeure. Elle trouvait bizarre que la barrière n'était plus en place et appela Sana pour voir si elle était à la maison. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle décida de faire le tour de la demeure en quête de cette dernière. N'ayant trouvé personne, Natsuki se dirigea vers le salon, ou un bout de papier attira son attention : c'était la lettre que Sasuke avait laissé pour Naruto.

« Je suis sorti acheter des ingrédients pour le souper. Au moment où j'écris cette lettre, il est 15h45. Je devrais être de retour vers 16h30. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi et repose toi le temps que j'arrive.

Sasuke »

Naruto regarda l'horloge : il était 16h45. La panique et une peur incommensurable commencèrent à le gagner. Pas à cause du fait que le brun soit en retard, non. La peur et la panique le gagnèrent parce qu'il avait l'intuition que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose de grave allait arriver à son amour. Son intuition, toujours véridique quand le sujet touchait Sasuke, lui disait de retrouver ce dernier au plus vite, car il a de gros problèmes et qu'il a besoin de son aide.

N'écoutant que son intuition, Naruto prit rapidement la direction de la sortit et concentra tous ses sens vers la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Du côté de Sana (Sasuke)_

Sasuke regardait ce qu'était devenu son quartier. Il était resté le même : aussi animé qu'avant. À cette pensée, il sourit. Même si ce n'était pas des membres de sa famille, c'était quand même bon de retourner dans son quartier et le retrouver comme avant. En passant devant la librairie, Sasuke remarqua l'heure : il était déjà 16h.

_Merde, je vais devoir me dépêché si je veux rentrer à temps_, pensa-t-il.

Il prit la direction du marché qui était la place central du village. Regardant la liste qu'il avait faite avant de partir, il se dirigea vers le premier vendeur, et ainsi de suite...

Cela lui pris une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour avoir tout le nécessaire pour le repas.

_Bon, je suis un peu en retard, mais je ne pense pas que Naruto soit déjà rentré. J'ai peut-être le temps de passé près du ponton où j'ai vu Naruto pour la première fois_, pensa-t-il.

Sur cette belle pensée, Sasuke se dirigea vers le ponton, près de la rivière. Arrivé sur place, il déposa ses courses sur l'herbe et alla sur le petit pont. Il se plaça sur le bord, comme quand il était jeune, et regarda l'horizon avec une pointe de nostalgie. Il resta là, sans bouger, pendant de longues minutes, avant de se relevé et de reprendre ses courses pour reprendre le chemin du retour.

_Naruto doit être rentré maintenant_, pensa-t-il.

Ayant fait le point sur ses pensées, il se dirigea d'un pat léger vers la maison. Ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, il rentra dans une personne. Tombant à la renverse, il renversa ses courses un peu partout. En se massant le fessier endolori, Sana entendit la voix de l'inconnu lui demander :

-Heu…Ça va mademoiselle? demanda l'inconnu.

Cette voix...cette voix n'était pas inconnue de Sasuke. Il connaissait cette voix, cette voix qui l'avait torturé pendant des années. D'un coup, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à enfouir pendant les 3 longues années hors du village, remontèrent en flèche dans son esprit. Il commença à trembler et plaqua ces mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre cette voix. Mais rien à faire. La voix revenait avec plusieurs autres voix qui lui disaient tous la même chose. Puis il commença à pleurer. Il était maintenant prit dans un univers de cauchemar, non, un univers de souvenirs. Il essayait de refouler la peur qui montait en lui, mais au lieu de diminuer, cette peur augmentait. Il n'entendit pas l'inconnu l'appeler, ni la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il ne senti pas la nouvelle venue le prendre dans ces bras, ni ses murmures de réconfort. Non, il n'entendait, ne voyait, ne sentait rien. La seule réalité qui existait pour lui et dans lequel il était pris, c'était celle de ses pires cauchemars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Du côté de l'inconnu_

Il marchait tranquillement en parlant avec son ami quand une jeune femme le percuta. Il tomba à terre, tout comme la jeune femme. En se relevant, il se secoua la tête. Puis, aillant repris ses esprits, il releva la tête pour voir qui était la personne à l'avoir percuté. Elle était brune et avait les yeux bleus, surement dans la quinzaine ou un peu plus. Elle portait un chandail bleu foncé avec une jupe noire et des sandales noir, et sa chevelure était attachée en une belle et longue queue de cheval. Elle se massait les fesses surement endolorie à cause du choc. Son ami qui était à côté de lui, lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se relevé, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Puis, s'avançant vers la jeune brunette, il lui demanda :

-Heu…Ça va mademoiselle?

La réaction de la jeune fille le surpris. Elle commença à trembler, puis des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ensuite, elle plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles en murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre d'où il était. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

L'inconnu, avec un gros point d'interrogation se dessinant sur son visage, se tourna vers son copain qui, visiblement, ne comprenait rien non plus. Pourquoi cette jeune femme réagissait comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle? C'est ce genre de question qu'il se posait quand une voix derrière lui l'obligea à arrêter son interrogatoire intérieur…

-SANA!

Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille rousse. Elle ressemblait exactement à la brune sauf que ses cheveux étaient roux et qu'il était détaché. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait un étui de kunai et de shuriken à la jambe droite. Elle avait une expression si apeurée et inquiète sur son visage que l'inconnu ne comprit pas tout de suite qui elle était.

-Des jumelles, lui souffla son ami.

La rousse ne fit même pas attention au deux personnes qui était là et se dirigea vers la personne qui accaparait toute ces pensées. Elle prit la brune dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer et la réconforter, mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, Natsuki libera un petit filet de chakra, assez mince pour que les deux personnes ne ressente pas se chakra qui aurait pu trahir leur couverture, mais suffisant pour que la brune sorte de son monde de souvenirs. L'effet voulu se réalisa. La brune reprit ses esprits. Elle semblait si vulnérable... Sana leva son regard pour le poser sur celui de son opposante.

-Na….Na….Na…...

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, dit la rousse en déposant un baiser sur le front de Sana. Je suis là…

La brune reposa son visage dans le cou de Natsuki et lassa un soupir de soulagement lui échappé. Natsuki, voyant que la tension ne quittait pas le corps de sa jumelle, murmure quelques mots et appliqua sur cette dernière un justu de son invention, pour permettre à Sana de sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Voyant que sa sœur dormait, Natsuki fit un rapide justu pour maintenir la couverture de Sana. Puis, s'assurant que Sana allait bien, elle leva un regard empli de colère et de rage vers les deux personnes qui avait mis son bien-aimé dans cet état. Se rendant compte qui était les interlocuteurs, Natsuki écarquillât les yeux de surprise. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à les revoir de sitôt, et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles croissent le chemin de Sana aussi tôt. Cependant cette surprise n'enleva pas la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux-là.

_Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga... _pesta Naruto intérieurement.

Voilà pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui

Sasuke : Mais je suis ridicule

Moi : Vengeance. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me poursuivre avec Kusanagi la dernière fois… Au faite, _dis-je avec un sourire machiavélique_, tu le vis bien ces deux semaines d'abstinence.

Sasuke : La ferme. Tout ça c'est de ta faute imbécile.

Moi Je te rappel que je t'ai prévenu des dangers que tu encourrais à rester avec moi.

Sasuke : Tu parles… T'as juste dit que tu ne ferais aucune fic où je serais séparé de Naruto. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui a accepté, mais Naruto.

Moi : Je me rappelle que cette journée-là, Naruto avait accepté parce que TU étais en train de bavé sur l'un de MES projets pour vous deux que je vous avais soumis.

Sasuke : Ouais…Ben ce n'est pas une excuse

Moi : Tu ne trouves rien à répliquer Uchiwa, _dis-je avec un sourire ravis_

Naruto _qui vient de rentrer_ : Sasu…T'es là?

Sasuke : Ouais… Tu veux quoi?

Naruto : Chizuru m'as fait remarquer que deux semaines c'était trop. Donc je suis venu te dire que la punissions ne durait que jusqu'à Dimanche.

Sasuke qui se retourne vers moi : Tu…Tu as vraiment fait ça?

Moi : Ben ouais…T'es aussi mon personnage préféré, dis-je avec un sourire. Et puis tu vas être de plus en plus ridicule, selon ton point de vue. Donc, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas faire trop duré ta punition. Je tiens à ma vie tu sais….

Sasuke : Je me disais aussi que tu en tirais quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Moi : Hey Hey… Bon cher lecteur reviews please et à la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 11

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Réponse au reviews :

Kim : je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'as laissé une nouvelle reviews. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Maintenant nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet que je veux montrer à mes lecteurs. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

**J'espère que vous aimerais se nouveau chapitre et que vous continuerais à me suivre chers lecteurs, lectrice.**

Chapitre 11

_**Naruto était cher Tsunade en train de l'embêté, pendant que Sasuke était à la maison. Sasuke, ayant envi de faire le souper, décide de sortir faire des courses parce qu'il manquait plusieurs ingrédient pour le diner. Après les courses, il décide de faire un tour vers le ponton où il a vu son cher Naru pour la première fois. Après cette petite escale, il reprend le chemin de la maison. Sans vraiment regarder ou il va, il percute un jeune homme qui est une des cause de ses pires cauchemar. Juste en entendant sa voix, il plonger dans un monde de terreur qui sont ses souvenir d'il y a trois ans. C'est à ce moment qui Naruto arrive, le prend dans ses bras et le fait réveillé de son monde de cauchemar.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**La brune reposa son visage dans le cou de Natsuki et lassa un soupir de soulagement lui échappé. Natsuki, voyant que la tension ne quittait pas le corps de sa jumelle, murmure quelques mots et appliqua sur cette dernière un justu de son invention, pour permettre à Sana de sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Voyant que sa sœur dormait, Natsuki fit un rapide justu pour maintenir la couverture de Sana. Puis, s'assurant que Sana allait bien, elle leva un regard empli de colère et de rage vers les deux personnes qui avait mis son bien-aimé dans cet état. Se rendant compte qui était les interlocuteurs, Natsuki écarquillât les yeux de surprise. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à les revoir de sitôt, et surtout elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles croissent le chemin de Sana aussi tôt. Cependant cette surprise n'enleva pas la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux-là.**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga... pesta Naruto intérieurement.**_

Natsuki regarda avec méfiance les deux hommes en face d'elle. La haine qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard était ancrée tellement profondément dans son cœur, toutes les horreurs qui ont étés proférées à l'égard de Sasuke remontait à la surface. Elle les haïssait du plus profond de son âme pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son amant.

-Vous avez fait quoi à ma sœur? dit-elle avec un ton de voix TRÈS menaçant.

Les yeux de Natsuki lançaient des éclairs et si on aurait pu tuer du regard, les deux interlocuteurs seraient carbonisés sur place et encore, c'est peu dire...

-Rien on te le jure, répondit vivement Kiba en levant ses mains en signe de paix..

-ET COMMENT POURRAIS-JE VOUS CROIRE?

-Ne nous crois pas si tu ne veux pas, cela ne change rien pour nous, dit Neji sur un ton glacial, n'appréciant visiblement pas le ton employé par Natsuki. Allez viens Kiba, on y va.

-Je reste avec elles, dit l'Inuzuka. C'est un peu de ma faute si la petite brune est dans cet état.

-Fait ce que tu veux... dit l'Hyûga avec une pointe de pitié dans la voix. Puis, il tourna le dos au petit groupe et s'éloigna.

Kiba, après s'être assuré de départ de son compagnon, se retourna vers les deux jumelles. La rousse avait toujours un regard méfiant, mais il pouvait d'instiguer une certaine lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux .

-Pour…Pourquoi tu nous aides?

-Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé…

-Des erreurs? Quelles erreurs?

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Kiba en poussant un grand soupir. Au faite, tu es la fille que j'ai bousculée il y a une semaine, non?

-Heu…oui…

-Je me disais aussi que ton visage m'était familier. Ha, au fait, j'ai oublié de me présenter: Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka

-Natsuki, dit-elle.

-Mais dit moi Natsuki...pourquoi ta sœur a réagi comme cela? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu la perturber à ce point?

-Non, elle a juste faite une de ses crises…Enfin, c'est comme ça que je les appelle...

-Heu…D'accord, dit l'Inuzuka un peu confus. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider avec ta sœur...hum...

-Sana.

-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider avec Sana?

-Tu veux bien m'aider à la mettre sur mon dos?

-Oui, aucun problème.

Kiba prit Sana dans ses bras et l'installa bien confortablement sur le dos de sa sœur. C'étant assuré que son amour était bien accroché. Natsuki remercia Kiba puis parti vers une direction quelconque. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait et surtout pas Kiba, elle prit le chemin de la maison.

_Kiba a changé, mais je pense que le pardon ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Attendons de voir comment il a évolué pendant notre absence, _pensa notre cher blondinet. Mais cette pensée ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiété pour sa moitié endormie sur son dos.

_Je vais devoir aller parler de cet incident avec Baa-chan._

Naruto arriva rapidement à la demeure Uchiwa. Comme le lui avait enseigné Sasuke, il fit les signes pour invoquer la barrière protectrice. Puis, ayant repris sa forme de originelle, Naruto fit reprendre la forme originelle à Sasuke, pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras et ce dirigea vers leur chambre. Il déposa le brun dans leur lit et le changea. Ensuite, il mit un linge mouillé sur le front brulant de Sasuke, signe qu'il faisait l'un de ses horribles cauchemars que même Naruto ne pourrait supporter. Comme Naruto devait partir rejoindre la vieille, il fit un clone de lui-même.

-Surveille-le bien, dit-il en s'adressant au clone. S'il s'agite, prend le dans tes bras. Même si tu es un clone, je crois que ça va comme même le rassurer. Je serais de retour dans deux heures, peut=être trois maximum. Je vais voir Baa-chan pour lui parler de Sasuke. La barrière restera en place, alors tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Tu restes tout le temps à côté de lui. C'est clair?

-Très clair. Maintenant vas-y, je le surveille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter puisque je suis toi.

-C'est vrai... Bon j'y vais, dit le vrai Naruto en reprenant l'apparence de Natsuki et en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Dans la tour de l'Hokage**_

Tsunade remplissait ses dossiers parmi des dizaines d'autres piles de dossiers non remplis... Elle avait pris un peu de retard avec la visite de Naruto et la sieste qu'elle avait faite avant n'avait pas arrangée les choses. Jugeant qu'elle avait bien travaillé, Tsunade décida de faire une petite pause et regarda le soleil qui commença à décliner dans le ciel. Elle senti un chakra arrivée vers elle à toute vitesse, chakra qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, mais cette fois, elle le reconnut pour une toute autre raison: la personne possédant ce chakra avait fait exprès pour qu'elle ressente sa présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, une rousse se trouvait au centre de son bureau.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'une deuxième visite, Natsuki, dit-elle en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Elle fut surprise de voir le regard sérieux et inquiet que Natsuki arborait. Elle fit signe à Natsuki de s'assoir sur la chaise face à son bureau. Cette dernière y pris place avec réticence, préférant se promener dans le bureau.

-Je voudrais te parler de Sana _Tati…_

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Cela dure depuis notre départ enfaite… Sana a des genres de crises…

-Des crises? Demanda Tsunade, croyant avoir mal compris.

-Oui, je m'explique. Depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons décidé de partir, peut-être même un peu avant, Sana était devenue instable émotionnellement, à cause de...ben... tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Tsunade fit signe que oui et l'encouragea d'un geste de la main à continuer son histoire.

-Bref, depuis ce jour, si elle croise ou aperçoit une de ces 9 personnes, elle perd tous ses moyens et retombe dans son monde de cauchemar.

-Et comment l'avez-vous découvert?

_Nous étions de passage à Suna. Pour ne pas être reconnu nous avons utilisé nos formes _féminines. _Nous avons croisé en chemin l'équipe Neji. Nous ne l'avons pas reconnu sur le coup, mais quand il s'est adressé à nous, Sana c'est effondrée en tremblant et en pleurant. La nuit même, _elle_ a fait d'horribles cauchemars. Grâce à hum, hum, dit Natsuki en pointant son ventre, j'ai pu voir c'est cauchemars et je peux te dire que je suis vite sorti de son esprit tellement sa me faisait mal.

-Et es-ce que ça s'est reproduit?

-Toute les fois où nous avons eu la _chance_ de les croisés.

-Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux te confirmer que Sana est en proie à un traumatisme extrêmement profond. J'ai cru que si vous restiez seuls, ensemble, _il_ serait dans la possibilité que ses blessures guérissent, mais à ce que tu viens de me dire, je vois que je me suis trompée.

-Mais je peux guérir ses blessures, dit Natsuki en sautant de sa chaise.

-Oui, oui, je le sais, tu as déjà beaucoup fait, je te l'assure. Le reste, c'est à lui de le faire, mais j'ai bien peur que ce qui s'est passée il y a trois ans était plus intense que ce qui paraissait. _Il _lui faudrait plus d'aide. _Il_ ne peut plus compter uniquement sur toi, tu comprends?

-Oui, je comprends, dit-elle en reprenant place dans sa chaise.

-J'aimerais faire un diagnostic de son traumatisme, dit Tsunade en se frottant le menton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

- Demain, amène-le-moi ici vers midi. Je vous parlerais ensemble des résultats plus que satisfaisant d'Akemi, puis je ferais venir Kiba. Il doit me remettre un rapport en retard demain à midi trente. Je crois que le simple fait de le voir devrait provoquer une crise non?

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas le faire de nouveau souffrir, dit Natsuki en faisant une mou peinée.

-Et c'est comme ça qu'_il_ n'arrive pas à avancer. Comprend-moi Natsuki, tu _le_ protège beaucoup trop. Tu dois le laisser affronter ses peurs seul, sinon _il_ ne redeviendra jamais comme avant et Sana continuera à faire ses crises de plus en plus fréquemment, avec ou sans raison. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour lui, maintenant laisse le faire son bout de chemin seul pour redevenir lui-même. Mais je ne dis pas que tu dois rompre contact avec lui, non, tu peux continuer de l'épauler, mais à une certaine distance!

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

-Bon...C'est d'accord Baa-chan…

-Natsuki, dit la blonde pour rappeler à Naruto qui il était en ce moment.

-Hein…euh oui _Tati_

Tsunade se leva et contourna son bureau pour se planter devant Natsuki et ce mit à sa hauteur, puisque sous sa forme de Natsuki, Naruto était plus petit que Tsunade.

-Je sais que c'est difficile de prendre cette décision, mais dit toi que c'est pour son bien, d'accord, dit-elle doucement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Natsuki. Maintenant va le rejoindre, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour _lui_.

-Merci _Tati_, dit la rousse en serrant sa _Tati _dans ses bras. À demain.

Ce décollant de Tsunade, Natsuki lui fit un dernier sourire, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Natsuki disparue, Tsunade se releva et regarda le ciel qui était devenu sombre.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'auraient brisés à ce point Sasuke. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais te faire subir demain, mais crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien..._

Tsunade, plongée dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la personne rentrée dans la pièce. Shizune avait le petit Akemi dans ses bras. Le petit avait un grand sourire et agitait c'est bras dans la direction de Tsunade, qui finit par sortir de ses pensées.

-...Shizune?

-Il réclame sa grand-mère

-Baa…Baa-chan, dit le petit avec un énorme sourire.

Tsunade répondit à son sourire, puis le prit dans ses bras. Le petit se mis à rigoler. Tsunade lui fit un sourire, mais se sourire était tout sauf heureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas Tsunade? demanda Shizune

-Je viens d'apprendre que Sana à un traumatisme très profondément ancré en elle, dit-elle sans détourner son visage du petit qui lui souriait.

-Tu t'en étais toujours douter qu'elle en avait un, alors qu'est-ce qui te choque autant?

-Son traumatisme est plus présent qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. J'ai crus qu'avec Natsuki à ses côté elle réussirait à se reconstruire, mais...

-Mais elle s'est reconstruite non? Je veux dire, je vais la voir chaque soir depuis le début de la semaine et elle n'a pas l'air malheureux du tout...

-Son traumatisme réside dans son subconscient. D'après Natsuki, elle fait des crises et c'est crise son très, mais très violente. Elle a aussi des cauchemars. Grâce à tu sais qui, Natsuki a pu rentrer dans l'esprit de Sana, mais ce qu'elle a vu était …. comment dire… insupportable pour elle.

-OH! C'est aussi grave que ça? dit Shizune, surprise.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas m'en préoccupé maintenant, dit-elle en faisant des chatouille sur le ventre d'Akemi.

-Oui, repose-toi, car demain sera surement une longue journée, dit Shizune pour elle-même en regardant Tsunade partir avec son petit-fils adoptif.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto venait d'arriver à la maison. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clé, puis abandonna l'apparence de Natsuki, puisqu'il était désormais cher lui. Il monta dans la chambre ou reposait Sasuke. En rentrant dans la chambre, Naruto trouve son clone en train de changer le linge posé sur le front de Sasuke.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda l'original

-Il va bien. Il s'est agiter quelque fois, mais j'ai réussi à le rassurer à chaque fois. Il a beaucoup transpiré donc j'ai dû changer son pyjama pour un propre il y a trente minutes, dit le clone d'un seul souffle.

-Merci, dit Naruto à l'intention de son clone. Il fit un sourire approbateur envers son double, puis prononça: Rupture! Et le clona s'évapora.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke. Il enleva le linge mouiller que le clone venait de mettre et place sa main à la place. Il fit passer un peu de son chakra de ses mains au front de Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de détendre ses traits. En effet, Naruto avait découvert, lors d'une crise de Sasuke, qu'il se sentait mieux, voir apaiser lorsqu'il libérait un peu de chakra près de lui.

Ayant finis de libérer son chakra, Naruto se changea et tronqua son pantalon noir et son chandail orange pour un pyjama simple et...Orange! Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre au lit, qu'il se retrouva presque instantané avec un Sasuke endormi dans les bras. Faisant un sourire bienveillant, Naruto passa c'est bras autour du brun dans un mouvement protecteur. Finalement, il laissa son esprit divaguer de souvenirs en souvenirs, pour le ramener finalement au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Tsunade d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke pour ce qui va t'arriver demain, mais je fais ça pour ton bien, dit-il au brun qui dormait.

C'est sur cette phrase que Naruto s'endormi en appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

Voilà pour se chapitre

Moi : Je tiens à préciser cher lecteur que le _Il _dans la conversation de Naruto et Tsunade c'est Sasuke.

Sasuke : Non sérieux, tu crois qu'ils sont aussi caves que toi et qu'ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte...Pff, t'es vraiment pathétique.

Naruto : Hey, soit plus gentil avec Chizuru, tu dépasses les bornes...

Moi : Ouais, en plus, tu ne devais pas être en plein cauchemar avec tes souvenirs cauchemardesques dans ton monde plein de cauchemars? ? ? _Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur._

Mekashichan : Hey, on se calme, dit-je en prenant dans mes bras un Sasuke rouge de rage, essayant de l'empêcher de faire l'irréparable.

Sasuke : Ho toi, tu vas me le payer...Lâche moi Me-chan, je dois étriper cette malade.

Mekashichan : Mais t'aie malade, si tu l'élimine, je n'aurais plus personnes sur qui pratiquer mes tours sadiques...

Moi : Ouais, tu ferais mieux d'écouter Me-chan parce qu'ell...QUOI? ? ? Répète ce que tu as dis Mekashi-chan.

Naruto _C'étant joint à Mekashi pour contenir la rage de Sasuke_: arrête Sasu, tu le sais bien que moi et Me-chan seront toujours de ton bord pour te protéger de cette sadique, alors calme-toi...

Mekashichan : Ouais, il a raison Sasuke, j'ai dû modifier plein d'affaires pour te rendre moins niaiseux aux yeux des lecteurs...

Tsunade : Me-chan, depuis quand appelle tu Sasuke sans suffixe? ? ?

Mekashichan : Ben, je l'ai dit une fois et Sasuke ne m'a rien dit alors j'en déduis que j'ai le droit...

Moi : Bon bon ça va. Moi je m'en vais car ici il commence à être un peu trop plate à mon goût et si je reste, je risque trop ma peau alors, cher lecteurs, review please ;) et en passant Sasuke, fait de beaux rêves...

Sasuke: JE VAIS LA TUER, LACHEZ MOI VOUS DEUX JE DOIS LA TUER! Et ne m'appelle pas sans suffixe, je t'en donne pas la permission...

Tsunade: Bon, ben je crois que c'est parti pour durer cette bagarre. Alors, comme Meka-chan et Naruto ne vont pas pouvoir tenir plus de 5 minutes, je vais devoir aller donner un coup de main à Chizuru, alors reviews...


	13. Chapter 12

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs pour mon retard. J'ai eu plusieurs problèmes qui m'ont empêché de continuer l'histoire. Mais maintenant je suis de retour. Les chapitres vont être mis tous les vendredis et je ferais tout mon possible pour répondre à tous les reviews que je vais recevoir. Je tiens `remercier tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite. Je vous remercie d'avoir était fidèle et d'avoir attendu. Et maintenant en reprend notre histoire où nous l'avons laissé. Mais d'abord les réponses au reviews :

Guest : Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Je ne comptais pas laisser ma fic en abandon.

Frazilia : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire. Je suis aussi contente de voir que mais délires te font rire. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Kim : Oh ma belle Kim. Je suis trop contente de ton commentaire. J'en pleure presque. Je blague ;) . Sérieusement, je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes beaucoup l'évolution de l'histoire. Je peux te dire que la guérison de Sasuke se passe bien pour le moment, mais qu'il va vivre certaine épreuve sans son Naru chéri. J'espère que tu vas toujours aimer l'histoire malgré mon deux mois d'absence.

_**Après avoir été plongée dans un sommeil profond, Sana est mise sur le dos de Natsuki par Kiba. Par la suite, ces deux dernières retournent cher elles. Natsuki vérifia à chaque fois qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Créant un clone pour surveiller sa sœur malade, Naruto part en direction du bureau de l'Hokage, voulant faire part de ses craintes concernant Sana à Tsunade. Arrivée sur place, Naruto explique tout ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke dans la rue, puis une décision est prise : Tsunade organisera la rencontre avec Kiba et Sasuke pour provoquer cher ce dernier une crise, pour qu'elle puisse analyser le degré du traumatisme. Bien sûr, Naruto n'a pas son mot à dire, car il en va de la santé de son brun et n'a d'autres choix que d'accepter...**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**-Je suis désolé Sasuke pour ce qui va t'arriver demain, mais je fais ça pour ton bien, dit-il au brun qui dormait.**_

_**C'est sur cette phrase que Naruto s'endormi en appréhendant la journée du lendemain.**_

Chapitre 12

**Le lendemain**

Sasuke se réveille le premier. Le cauchemar qu'il avait eu cette nuit le hantait encore. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, jusqu'aux moindres détails. La crise qu'il avait eue juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir les idées claires. Prenant la décision de sortir du cocon de chaleur et de protection que Naruto lui procurait, Sasuke se mit devant la fenêtre pour admirer son quartier. Ce quartier qui, il y a trois ans était encore désert, était maintenant rempli de personnes accueillantes qui amenaient la joie de vivre dans son quartier. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était heureux de retrouver sa propriété grouillante de vie. Tsunade avait modifié son secteur pour qu'il soit plus accueillant, sans pourtant toucher le domaine Uchiwa et sans trop modifier le quartier de son enfance. À la fin des travaux, plusieurs familles étaient venues s'installer ici. Bien évidemment, les maisons étaient toutes louées, donc la richesse de Sasuke avait effectivement triplé, si pas plus, puisque, étant le dernier Uchiwa, toutes ces maisons étaient ses propriétés. Grâce à ce petit plus, beaucoup plus de fille s'intéressait à lui (Déjà qu'il était très populaire sans cette fortune.) Cependant, Sasuke était déjà pris et ne comptait pas se séparé de son dobe qui lui appartenait.

Étant profondément ancré dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas que son dobe était réveiller, ce qui le fit sursauter quand deux bras le prirent par les hanches et qu'une bouche vorace posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Ne pouvant plus le retenir, Sasuke laissa un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

-Hn...Bonjour Naru…

-Sasu…

-Bien dormi j'espère?…

-Mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question tu sais?… Après tout. Tu as fait une crise, et ton sommeil était bien agité, dit Naruto avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je vais survivre à mes cauchemars Naru… Tu es là, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, puisque je peux tout surmonter grâce à toi!

Naruto fit un petit sourire avant de lâcher Sasuke.

-Je vais me doucher, dit le brun en sortant de la chambre.

Naruto regarda son brun partir et appréhenda avec inquiétude ce qui allait arriver dans quelques heures.

-**Putain, mais arrête de te tracasser Gamin...**

-Kurama… Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé…

-**Ouais je sais… Tu t'inquiet trop pour l'Uchiwa!**

-Mais Kurama… Il va vivre dans quelque heure une crise et j'en suis au courant, ce qui fait de moi un complice dans cette affaire …

-**Donc tu culpabilise parce que tu dois faire vivre une crise à l'Uchiwa, c'est bien ça?**

-Tu comprends vite…

-**Ne soit pas insolent Gamin… Maintenant** **écoute moi bien gamin. Même si l'Uchiwa n'est plus se qu'il était avant, il est tout de même fort, donc il va être capable de surmonter ce moment. Tu as vu l'horreur de ces cauchemars grâce à moi et tu sais mieux que quiconque la souffrance qu'il endure, mais tu sais aussi qu'il est fort, qu'il supporte toute cette douleur pour toi. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de culpabiliser et tu vas faire en sorte d'effacer la stupide frayeur de l'Uchiwa en lui faisant affronté cette stupide peur…**

-Mais…

-**Il n'y a pas de mais, un point c'est tout! Tu le laisse avancer pour qu'il surmonte définitivement cette affaire. Franchement, la vieille avait raison, tu es trop mère-poule…**

-Je t'interdis de me traiter de mère-poule sale renard de mes deux…

-**Alors arrête d'agir comme une mère-poule… Maintenant sort d'ici je veux dormir, tu me gonfle tu sais…**

-Ouais…À plus Kurama…

Naruto sorti de l'antre du démon pour retrouver le monde réel. Il vit que Sasuke finissait de s'habiller.

-De quoi parlais-tu avec Kurama?

-Rien de spécial, répondit le blond rapidement. Je vais me doucher

-D'accord je t'attends en bas, dit Sasuke en sortant à la suite de Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto retrouva Sasuke dans le salon. Ce dernier écrivait dans un cahier. Sasuke avait pris l'habitude d'écrire tous les impressions et les sentiments qu'il ressentait à la suite d'une crise. Ça lui permettait de relâcher la pression qu'il accumule fasse à ses cauchemars et de faire le point dans sa tête. Sasuke ne relisait jamais ce qu'il écrivait. Il arrivait parfois à Naruto de lire le cahier à l'insu de son amour pour voir si la situation de Sasuke empirait ou s'améliorait, mais il ce sentait coupable face à ce geste, sentant qu'il violait l'intimité du brun.

- À quoi penses-tu Naru?

-Hein…

-Ça fait dix minutes que tu restes-là, au pas de l'escalier, à me regarder…

-En te voyant écrire j'ai réfléchi à ta crise…

-Un Naruto qui réfléchit, Oh mon Dieu, la fin est proche, dit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.

-Teme, dit Naruto sur une note menaçante

-C'est bon Naruto, j'arrête, dit le brun en se rapprochant du blond. Dit-moi ce qui te tracasse mon amour.

-Rien de spécial… Je m'inquiet juste pour toi Teme, fit Naruto avec une mine boudeuse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… N'oublie pas que je suis le plus puissant de nous deux, répondit Sasuke avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Hahaha, ça reste à prouver Teme, dit le blond. Au faite, il est quelle heure?

-10h40, pourquoi?

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec Baa-chan à midi, dit simplement le blond.

-D'accord… Ça te dit une balade dans le quartier avant le rendez-vous?

-OUUUIIIII, dit le blond tout excité. Sasuke fut heureux de voir que l'inquiétude de Naruto avait disparu (pour le moment).

Naruto et Sasuke prirent leur forme de Natsuki et Sana puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Naruto défit la barrière, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait mise en place hier soir. Ils mirent leur chaussure et au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit montrant une Sakura très joyeuse.

-Oh... Bonjour Natsuki-chan, Sana-chan...

-Bon…Bonjour, bégayaient les deux jeunes femmes.

-Ou plutôt... bonjour... Naruto et ...Sasuke, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de reposer leur regard vers Sakura qui était heureuse de retrouver ses coéquipiers, des larmes au bord des yeux.

-Com…comment, demanda la rousse.

-Facile, je me suis mise à douter de votre identité le soir de notre premier souper chez Ichiraku. Vos habitudes n'ont pas changé, vous savez. Mes doutes ont augmenté suite à notre deuxième souper. Puis ce matin quand je suis venu, je vous aie entendu. J'étais venu pour nettoyer la maison. C'est moi qui l'entretenais pendant votre absence. Bref, je vous aie entendu. Bien sûr, j'ai entendu vos voix féminines, mais votre conversation était trop bizarre. J'ai eu ma confirmation fasse à votre réaction quand j'ai dit vos nom.

-J'aurais dû mon douter que tu comprendrais rapidement. Tu nous connais trop bien Sakura, dit la brune.

-Je sais, dit la rose. J'ai entendu que vous vouliez faire une balade. Je me joins à vous et pas d'opposition possible très chers. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à se dire tous les trois.

-D'accord Sakura-chan. On te raconte tous, mais tu promets de rien dire, dit la rousse.

-Es-ce que je vous ai déjà trahis? Demanda la rose.

-Non, dit la brune avec le sourire.

-En tous cas votre couverture est réussi Natsuki-chan, Sana-chan, dit la rose en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est sur cette phrase que le trio parti de la maison pour faire la fameuse balade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tour de l'Hokage**

**Midi**

Le trio venait d'arriver au bureau de Tsunade. En chemin, Naruto et Sasuke avait tout expliqué à Sakura incluant les crises du brun, qui fut réticent à les racontés. Sur la route, Naruto avait fait faire des petits détours au groupe pour ne pas que Sasuke croise un des neuf persécuteurs. Il en avait déjà assez sur la conscience avec la crise prémédité de Sasuke. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que son amour vive d'autres crises inutiles.

Donc, le trio venait d'arriver au bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir que Sakura était avec eu, mais Sasuke expliqua rapidement que Sakura avait compris leur manège étant donnée qu'elle était la plus proche du couple, il fut facile pour elle de comprendre la supercherie. Tsunade parut soulager de ce retournement de situation. Avec une personne de plus dans la confidence, Sasuke aurait plus de facilité à affronter sa terreur. Tsunade fit signe aux trois ninjas pour qu'ils prennent place sur les chaises en face de son bureau. Deux des trois prirent place, Sasuke voulant rester debout.

-Bien, commença Tsunade. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous avez mis Sakura dans la confidence, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous parler présentement. Natsuki, Sana, j'aimerais vous parler des résultats de votre _frère _Akemi.

Sana hocha la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait tandis que Natsuki regardait l'heure ne semblant pas vraiment écouter ce que Tsunade disait.

-Natsuki, dit la blonde.

-Hein…oui…

-Tu écoutes tu…demanda la blond.

-Oui _Tati…_dit la rousse avec un faux sourire qui n'échappa pas à Sana.

-Donc, comme je le disais plus tôt, les résultats d'Akemi sont plus que satisfaisants. J'ai régulé son chakra pour qu'il n'ait plus de fièvre, mais le surplus est toujours là. Il se libérera de temps en temps de façon régulière pour ne pas qu'il retombe malade. Sa particularité est la même que celle de Sana. Par contre, j'ignore comment, mais il a hériter du pouvoir de guérison de Natsuki sans pourtant avoir une once de chakra similaire à cette dernière.

-Il est un bon mélange des deux, dit soudainement Sakura. Je sens qu'il va être très très puissant ce petit.

-Moi aussi je le pense, dit Tsunade.

Ce qui fit sourire les deux _jumelles._

-Donc, pour le futur... demanda Sana.

-Il sera préférable pour lui d'avoir votre sensei lorsqu'il deviendra un Genin. Mais vous devrez quand même superviser son entrainement puisque…

-Nous l'avons compris _Tati, _dit la brune.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte attirèrent l'attention du groupe. En entendant le premier coup, Natsuki se tendit. Le moment qu'elle avait appréhendé depuis hier soir, après sa conversation avec Tsunade, venait d'arriver. C'était comme si la cloche de la fatalité sonnait dans sa tête. Tsunade lui lança un regard pour le réconforté avant de dire: ''entrer''.

L'inconnu entra. Les trois personnes qui étaient déjà dans la pièce se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir un Kiba sérieux qui venait remettre un rapport.

Sakura regarda Kiba comme elle le faisait d'habitude depuis le départ du couple que nous, chers lecteurs, aimons tant, c'est-à-dire avec indifférence. Natsuki était tendu à l'extrême et regardait en biais Sana qui c'était figé. Tsunade fixait cette dernière pour ne pas manquer ne serait-ce le moindre détail.

Sana était figé. Elle n'arrivait plus bouger. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à reculer vers le mur derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser à terre en tremblant quand elle senti le mur contre son dos. Ses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, mais elle ni fit aucunement attention. Elle ne voyait absolument rien. Juste des silhouettes menaçantes qui avançait vers elle. Son regard était rempli d'effroi. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais sa bouche restait obstinément fermée pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses ennemis imaginaires. Bref, elle était entrée dans son monde, plein de cauchemars.

Dans la réalité, Tsunade regardait Sana en notant tous ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête, tout en retenant une Natsuki qui était au bord des larmes, qui se débattait et qui lui hurlait de la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse aller rejoindre sa sœur. Sakura était confuse, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une des fameuses crises de Sasuke. Kiba lui aussi était perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsuki et Sana se retrouvait dans le bureau de sa supérieure hiérarchique, mais il comprit vite que Sana faisait ce que Natsuki appelait une crise. Il se retourna vers Natsuki pour voir une énorme souffrance dans ses yeux, mais après meilleur observation, il se rendit compte que la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Natsuki n'était en réalité pas la sienne, mais celle de sa sœur. Il se retourna vers Tsunade qui lui fit un sourire désolé, puis Natsuki cria :

-FAIT-LE SORTIR TOUTE DE SUITE TSUNADE

-Mais je dois faire…commença la blonde

-AU DIABLE CE PUTAIN DE DIAGNOSTIQUE, dit-elle en se défaisant de la prise de Tsunade et en accourant près de Sana. Elle la prit dans ces bras, mais rien à faire, cette dernière restait paralyser par la peur. FAITE-LE SORTIR... MAINTENANT!

-Mais Natsuki, je dois….

-FAIT LE SORTIR MAINTENANT, QU'ES-CE QUI N'EST PAS CLAIR LÀ-DEDANS?

-Kiba va dans la bibliothèque. Je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-Mais…

-KIBA SORT MAINTENANT…

-D'accord Natsuki, dit l'homme chien, totalement perdu. Je vous attends dans la bibliothèque, dit-il à l'adresse de Tsunade.

Le brun sorti du bureau pour se dirigé vers l'endroit que l'Hokage lui avait indiqué.

-Sakura, dit Natsuki.

-Oui, Natsuki-chan…

-Pourrais-tu aller me chercher des compresses froides…

-J'y vais, dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

-Tsunade, nous reparlerons de ce qui s'est passé quand je l'aurais calmé, dit Natsuki d'une voix froide. Va t'occuper de Kiba.

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Tsunade en attendant le ton de voix employer par Naruto. Elle sorti sans rien dire. Elle se sentait horriblement mal. Si elle n'avait pas donné cette mission de rang S à Sasuke lorsqu'il avait treize ans, rien de tous cela ne se serait produit et il ne serait pas dans cet état. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Tout en réfléchissant, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque et c'est la voix de Kiba qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Regardant autour d'elle, Tsunade prit place sur la chaise du bureau qui s'y trouvait. Elle fit signe à Kiba de prendre place sur la chaise face au bureau. Ayant pris place, l'homme chien posa la question qu'il tournait en boucle dans sa tête

.-Tsunade-sama, pourquoi Sana et Natsuki se trouvait dans votre bureau?

Tsunade fut surprise que Kiba dise le nom de couverture de Sasuke et Naruto.

-Tu…Tu les connais?

-Notre rencontre est vraiment dû au hasard…

-Raconte…

-Eh bien, la première que j'ai rencontrée est Natsuki, il y a une semaine. J'étais en retard pour un rendez-vous avec Hinata, donc je courrais. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je l'ai percuté. Je crois qu'elle faisait ses courses. Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle, puis j'ai entendu Hinata m'appeler, donc je suis parti. Je me suis assuré que je ne lui avais pas fait trop mal avant. Pour Sana c'était à peu près la même chose sauf que c'est elle qui ma foncer dedans. C'était hier. J'étais avec Neji. Bref, elle m'a percuté. Après m'être relever avec l'aide de Neji, je me suis adresser à elle, mais sa réaction étais bizarre. Elle a commencé à trembler puis elle a commencé à pleurer. C'est à ce moment que Natsuki est apparu. C'est comme si elle avait une connexion avec Sana, comme si elle avait senti la douleur de sa sœur...

_Si tu savais Kiba… _Pensa Tsunade.

-Natsuki a réussi à calmé Sana qui s'est endormi dans ses bras peu après. Neji est parti et moi je suis resté avec Natsuki et Sana pour les aidées. J'ai demandé à Natsuki pourquoi Sana avait eu une telle réaction, mais elle m'a juste répondu qu'elle venait d'avoir une crise. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'ai bien vu que je ne devais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là. Bref, j'ai aidé Natsuki à mettre Sana sur son dos et elles sont parties en premier et c'est là que je suis parti chez moi.

Tsunade resta silencieuse face à la révélation qu'elle venait d'attendre.

-Maintenant…Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Natsuki et Sana se trouvait dans votre bureau?

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai fait exprès qu'ils viennent trente minutes avant lui pour provoquer une crise à Sasuke. Bon je vais utiliser l'histoire qu'ils ont inventée. Pas envie d'avoir d'autre problème avec Naruto._

-Elles étaient dans mon bureau parce qu'elles avaient un rendez-vous avec moi. Leur petit frère est malade depuis quelques temps. Elles se sont souvenues que j'étais médecin. Donc elles sont revenues pour que je le soigne. Par le passé j'étais une bonne amie à leur mère et je me suis aussi occuper d'elles. Je suis comme une tante pour eux.

-Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas avec leur père ou leur mère?

-Leur mère est morte il y a un an et leur père étais mort trois mois après leur naissance. Un accident pendant une mission si je me rappel bien.

-Donc elles sont orphelines et doivent s'occuper toutes seules de leur frère.

-Oui…Bon Kiba pourrais-tu me donner ton rapport maintenant?

Kiba remis le rouleau du rapport, puis s'en alla. Il sentait que sa supérieure voulait un peu de temps pour réfléchir seul. Il partit discrètement de la pièce. Tsunade ne remarqua même pas son départ.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 heures plus tard**

Tsunade était toujours dans la bibliothèque en train de méditer sur les informations acquises dans les dernières heures. Les crises de Sasuke, sa conversation avec Kiba, la conversation de la vielle avec Naruto. Tous s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Elle sorti de c'est pensé quand elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

-Entrer…

La personne qui venait d'entré étais Shizune. Elle tenait le petit Akemi par la main. Ce dernier regardait Tsunade avec tristesse, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait en ce moment. Ce regard surpris Tsunade.

-Tsunade…

-Hum…

-Natsuki veut te voir…

_Je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai vraiment fait une grosse bêtise..._

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : Je suis fière de moi pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Sasuke _qui vient de rentrer en défonçant la porte d'entrée du studio_ : JE VAIS TE DÉMOILIR ESPÈCE DE CINGLÉ.

Moi : Sasuke que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite. Il me semble que la réunion est demain.

Sasuke : COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE DE MOI UNE MAUVIETTE? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À TE MOQUER D'UN UCHIWA.

Naruto _qui vient de rentrer suivi de Mekashi_ : Sasuke arrête. Tu ne peux pas tuer Chizu-chan

Sasuke : ET POURQUOI JE NE LA TUERAIS PAS?

Mekashichan_ qui baillait de la stupidité de la situation _: Ben parce que si tu la tue, elle ne pourra pas finir la fin de cette histoire et tu resteras une mauviette et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui va finir cette histoire...

Moi : Sasuke si tu me tue tu ne pourras pas voir la prochaine fic qui est en ton honneur pour te remercier de tous les sacrifice que tu fais pour cette fic que j'aime tant.

Sasuke : Il y aura un lemon?

Moi : Je l'ignore encore, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire.

Sasuke : C'est bon, c'est bon...

Naruto : Aller vient Sasu.

_Le couple part du studio mains dans la main. Meka se retourne vers moi_

Mekashichan : Tu vas vraiment faire cette fic?

Moi : Non…Pour qui me prends-tu. Je lui ai juste dit ce qu'il voulait entendre pour qu'il me fiche la paix. N'oublie pas. Je suis Sadique et Manipulatrice. Je compte bien ridiculiser Sasuke. Mouahahahahahahahaha

Mekashichan : Ouais, mais des fois j'ai des envies de meurtre envers lui... C'est la 1000ème porte qu'il défonce seulement ce mois-ci, moi j'ai plus d'argent c'est toi qui la répare...

Moi : QUOI? _Je me lève et cours dans la porte défoncé à la suite du couple._ SASUKE, REVIENS ICI J'AI À TE PARLER...

Mekashichan : Bon, ben je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! _Elle rie de la situation qui lui est trop familière. _Aller, à la prochaine chers lecteurs et reviews s'il vous plait (et si possible, avec un peu d'argents s'il vous plait pour les portes à venir qui devront être réparées, parce que moi j'ai plus un sous :D )


	14. Chapter 13

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais remercier les autres auteurs, auteure, qui ont mis de nouveau follow sur ma fic cette semaine. MERCI BEAUCOUP.

Je tiens à rappeler cher lecteur, lectrice, que j'ai besoin de vous et vos opinion. Si je ne les ai pas je ne pourrais jamais m'améliorer. Donc je vous demande très cher lecteur, lectrice, Laisser moi des reviews ONEGAI.

Chapitre 13

_**C'est le lendemain de la crise de Sasuke. Celui-ci se sent légèrement fragiliser par la crise qu'il a fait. Naruto lui est très inquiet car, suite à sa conversation avec Tsunade le soir de la crise de Sasuke, cette dernière avait proposé (obliger) qu'elle provoque une crise à Sasuke. Juste au moment où ils allaient sortir, ils découvrent Sakura au pas de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière à tout compris de la supercherie du couple. Ils arrivent au bureau de l'Hokage qui leur donne des informations sur le fils du couple, qui va bien. Tsunade provoque par la suite une crise à notre pauvre Sasuke, pour évaluer son état, grâce à l'arrivée de Kiba qui devait remettre un rapport.**_

Tsunade ce trouvait présentement devant la porte du bureau en question (le sien), mais elle ne voulait pas entrée. Elle n'avait pas aucune envie de confronter Naruto, qui, en plus, est en colère (chose qu'elle redoute le plus au monde). Ne pouvant pas faire attendre ce dernier encore plus longtemps, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poignée de la porte en question. Elle l'avait à peine entrebâillé qu'elle sentit l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce. Entrant dans le bureau, Tsunade chercha Natsuki des yeux et la trouva assise à sa place, derrière son bureau. De coutume, elle aurait crié à Naruto de déguerpir illico presto de SA place, mais les yeux de Natsuki l'en dissuadèrent ; le bonheur et la joie de vivre qui s'y trouvait quelques heures plus tôt étaient remplacés par une colère sourde, et c'est peu dire. C'est seulement en entendant la porte claquer violement derrière elle que Tsunade se rend compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus de deux pas dans la pièce et qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis tout ce temps. Après un moment de réflexion qui ne dura pas plus de 5 secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce, car la porte n'avait pas claquée toute seule ; Naruto la claqua d'un simple coup d'œil, ce qui démontra une fois de plus la puissance de ce dernier, évoluée au cours de son absence. Elle était prisonnière et devait affronter la fureur de Naruto.

Ce dernier, qui avait pris l'initiative de mettre la barrière avant l'arrivée de Tsunade, repris sa forme normale. Étrangement, il ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels, c'est-à-dire le chandail orange, le pantalon noir et les sandales noirs. Non. Aujourd'hui, il portait ses vêtements de mission ; pantalon orange, veste noir et orange, sandales noirs et son bandeau. Pour couronner le tout, il portail son manteau de sannin rouge avec les flammes noirs. Bref, il faisait très sérieux. Tsunade se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père...

-Tsunade... dit la voix glaciale de Naruto.

Cette dernière ne savait que dire. Oui, c'était de sa faute si Sana est dans un si mauvais état. Oui, c'est aussi de sa faute tout ce qui c'est passer, car c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de la mise en scène. Oui, c'est sa faute, car elle n'aurait jamais dû donner cette mission à Sasuke. (NDA : pour ceux qui ont oublié, la mission de Sasuke était d'être agent double auprès d'Orochimaru. Par la suite il pouvait tuer son frère.) Cherchant ses mots, Tsunade bafouilla :

-Naruto, je…, commençai Tsunade.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, trancha Naruto. Le Naruto que Tsunade connaissait ce serait laissé emporter par la colère, alors qu'elle ne fût la surprise de cette dernière quand Naruto employa un ton neutre, sans hausser la voix, mais qui ne laissait pas point à redire.

-Je….

-Écoute-moi bien Tsunade…Je t'avais prévenue que Sasuke était instable, mais…MAIS TU AS QUAND MÊME VOULU PROVOQUER CETTE CRISE…

-Attend Naruto…

-PUTAIN, J'AI PASSÉ TROIS HEURES A ESSAYER DE LE CALMER. TROIS PUTAIN D'HEURES. KURAMA M'A INFORMER DE CE QUI CE TROUVAIT DANS SON ESPRIT, ET JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE C'ÉTAIT PIRE QUE D'HABITUDE, BEAUCOUP TROP VIOLENT, BEAUCOUP PLUS QU'IL NE PEUT EN SUPPORTER.

-Je suis désolée…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE DÉSOLÉ. TU SAIS TU AU MOINS CE QUI VA CE PASSER MAINTENANT? JE VAIS TE DIRE MOI : IL VA PASSER UNE SEMAINE DE MERDE AVANT DE POUVOIR RETROUVER UN SEMBLANT DE NORMALITÉ. DÉJÀ QU'IL ÉTAIT INSTABLE, MAIS TU EN RAJOUTE UNE COUCHE. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE SE QUE TU VIENS DE LUI FAIRE SUBIR AU MOINS?

-…

Tsunade baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de se faire gronder comme à un enfant de 5 ans, mais elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Naruto. Il n'y était pour rien, car tout était de sa faute, il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour son être aimé.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin Tsunade, dit-il d'une voix à peine métrisée. Refais le une autre fois et je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de mes actes et je peux te dire que Kurama va participer à la fête. Tu souffriras Tsunade. Bien plus que n'importe qui. Est-ce que j'ai été clair?

-Très clair Naruto. Je ne ferais rien temps et aussi longtemps que Sasuke lui-même ne me donne son accord, dit-elle rapidement.

-Bien…

-…

-Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir les résultats de tes analyses puisque c'est ce que tu voulais faire.

-Je…J'ai…

-Tsunade je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Je dois retrouver Sasuke que j'ai confié à Sakura. Il a besoin de moi en ce moment plus que d'autres choses, donc donne-moi c'est résultats pour que j'aille le réconforter, dit Naruto d'une traite.

-Le traumatisme de Sasuke se trouve dans son subconscient, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. Il se déclenche par automatisme. Le fait que Sasuke a toujours refouler ses sentiments pour ne plus souffrir depuis le massacre de son clan lorsqu'il avait 7 ans doit jouer aussi là-dedans. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait mis des années à se construire se fissure et c'est ce qui le rend si vulnérable. Ce qui ressort le plus de ce traumatisme est sa peur. Je ne pense pas que la cause de cette peur est dû aux neuf personnes qui l'on persécuter. Selon moi, si c'était juste à cause d'eux, Sasuke aurait pu les affronter bien avant.

-Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose…

-Non! Surtout pas! C'est à lui de faire face à cette peur tout seul. Si nous nous en mêlons, les répercussions peuvent être encore plus terribles. La seule chose que l'on peut faire en ce moment, c'est de lui apporter du soutien.

-D'accord…

Naruto se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour ce placer en face de Tsunade. Il reprit son apparence de Natsuki, puis défit la barrière.

-Je vais rejoindre Sana... Je t'interdis formellement d'organiser quoique ce soit la concernant, dit-elle en regardant sa supérieur droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le promets Natsuki, répondit la blonde sans ciller.

Après s'être assuré des propos de Tsunade, Natsuki sorti sans un regard en arrière. Tsunade laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand cette dernière referma la porte.

_Franchement, Naruto fait trop peur quand il est en colère, même pour moi._

Tsunade pris place à son bureau. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour ce remettre de la conversation aillant eu lieu plus tôt. Finalement, elle reprit contenance et ce remit au travail ; ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est l'Hokage du village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Demeure Uchiwa**

Natsuki venait d'entré dans la demeure. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle trouva Sakura et Sana. La rose passait sa main dans les cheveux de Sana pour l'apaiser, mais cela ne changeait rien aux tremblements de cette dernière ; Sana, qui dormait, tremblait et suait dans son sommeil, murmurant parfois des paroles incompréhensibles et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. (Sasuke : À croire que je suis une fontaine Moi : tu es sensible c'est tout. Sasuke : Je vais tant faire de la sensibilité moi. Moi : La ferme et retourne dans ton rôle sinon… Sasuke : ouais J'y vais).

Donc, comme je disais, Sana pleurait dans son sommeil. Natsuki regarda Sakura qui lui offrit un sourire triste.

-Qu'est-ce que Tsunade-sama a dit sur le cas de Sasuke, demanda la rose

-Je mets la barrière et je t'explique tout, dit Natsuki.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la barrière en place et Naruto aillant retrouver sa forme originelle, les explications débutèrent...

-Alors, il aurait un traumatisme au niveau du subconscient, pensa tout haut Sakura, tout en continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke (il avait repris sa forme en même temps que Naruto).

-D'après Baa-chan, oui…

-Mais aurais-tu une idée qui ou quoi pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il est si instable?...

-Baa-chan a dit qu'ils avaient touché le point sensible de Sasuke…

-La tentative de suicide est un bon exemple de l'état dans lequel il ce trouve... Tu aurais dû le dire à Tsunade-sama. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas provoqué cette crise si tu lui avais dit, répondit Sakura. (NDA : Je rappelle que Sakura est au courant de tout depuis le dernier chapitre)

-Peut-être, mais le mal est déjà fait. Nous ne pouvons plus retourner en arrière, dit le blond en regardant le brun.

-Tu as raison… Je vais y aller, dit-elle en se levant. Je dois passer cher moi prendre quelques affaires et à partir de demain, je vivrais ici avec vous pour m'occuper d'Akemi et de vous deux.

-Akemi? Demanda Naruto sans cacher sa surprise

-Oui! Shizune me le confie à partir de demain. Tsunade lui a demandé de l'aide pour son travail et elle ne peut pas faire les deux en même temps. Je dois aller le chercher vers une heure. Et en passant, je dois t'avouer que votre fils est magnifique, il te ressemble beaucoup...et à Sasuke aussi...

-Merci…dit le blond en rougissant aux paroles de Sakura. Et Sai dans l'histoire? Demanda le blond.

-Je l'ai averti quand je l'ai croisé quand je suis allée chercher les compresses pour Sasuke. Il n'est pas contre et de toute façon il part en mission pour un mois demain donc il n'avait rien à redire, di la rose avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord… À demain…

-À demain, répondit-elle en donnant un câlin à Naruto. Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que tout va s'arranger... Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui, tu es la seule à qui je peux faire confiance.

Naruto rendit son étreinte à Sakura et sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

Sakura sorti, Naruto ce tourna vers Sasuke et son regard ce voila de tristesse. _Je ne peux rien faire... _Sur cette pensée, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras comme une princesse pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Arrivée sur place, Naruto déposa son amour sur leur lit, le changea et pris la direction de la future chambre de Sakura pour la préparé, puisque celle d'Akemi était déjà prête depuis longtemps...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 minutes plus tard**

Naruto venait de finir la préparation de la chambre de Sakura, quand un cri de détresse déchira le silence dans la demeure. Naruto, devinant pertinemment d'où venait le cri, ce précipita dans LA chambre pour tomber sur Sasuke, ce débattant contre des ennemis imaginaires. Ne sachant que faire, Naruto le pris dans ses bras, mais Sasuke se débattait pour sortir de l'étreinte, croyant que l'ennemi en question l'avait emprisonné_. _Les paroles de Tsunade resurgirent dans son esprit :_ C'est à lui de faire face à cette peur tout seul. Si nous nous en mêlons, les répercussions peuvent être encore plus terribles. La seule chose que l'on peut faire en ce moment, c'est de lui apporter du soutien. _Ignorant les dires de Tsunade, Naruto fit surgir une grande quantité de chakra qui réveilla Sasuke, (Une chance que la barrière est là sinon tout le monde à des kilomètre à la ronde aurait su que Naruto était présent dans le village)

Sasuke était maintenant totalement réveiller. Il regardait autour de lui, le regard perdu, ne sachant pas où il ce trouvait. Après un certain temps, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre. Naruto, voyant qu'il avait compris où il ce trouvait, resserra son étreinte. Sasuke, se sentant en sécurité, se laissa aller et commença à pleurer. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait se montrer faible devant Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas.

Il pleura pendant environ trente minutes avant de se calmer. Naruto passait sa main dans le dos de Sasuke en signe d'apaisement et d'encouragement. L'Uchiwa laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir nicher son nez dans le cou de Naruto et respirer son odeur. Celui-ci le laissa faire et continua ses caresses. Cela prit dix minutes de plus avant que Sasuke soit totalement calme.

-Tu devrais dormir Sasu, chuchota Naruto.

-.D'accord, répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

Naruto recoucha Sasuke qui se laissa faire. Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand Sasuke le reteint.

-Pars pas…

-Sa…

-S'il te plait…ne pars pas…

-Je vais juste à la toilette Sasu. Je te promets de faire vite, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

-Hn…

Comme l'avait promis Naruto, il alla à la toilette. (Mekashi : Sur le chemin, il essaya de tuer l'auteur pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Sasuke. Moi : La ferme Meka. Je ne t'ai pas permis d'écrire... Mekashi : On peut plus s'amuser maintenant pff... Moi : La ferme et donne-moi se clavier, _dis-je en prenant le clavier_. Bon on y retourne. ) Il revint 5 minutes plus tard. Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke était là, à fixer la porte en attendant son retour. Naruto offrit un magnifique sourire à son amour avant de se mettre dans leur lit. N'ayant pas vraiment envie de dormir, il s'assit, dos a coté à la tête du lit. Il fit signe à son brun, et ce dernier vint se nicher dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que Sasuke s'endormit, bercé par les caresses de Naruto.

-Sasuke... souffla Naruto

**-Hey Gamin…Vient me voir, quelqu'un veux te parler…**

-J'arrive…

Naruto se projeta dans l'antre du démon. Depuis leur entende, les portes de la cage de Kurama était constamment ouvertes. Il trouva le renard couché en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un, ce qui est bizarre puisqu'ils sont tous dans son esprit. Il décida d'annoncer sa présence.

-Heu...Tu voulais me voir Kurama

**-Pas trop tôt Gamin…En fait c'est lui qui veut te voir…**

Naruto se retourna vers la personne que Kurama montrait. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Naruto quand il vit la personne en question. C'était le portrait craché de Sasuke, mais à une différence près ; il était plus vieux. (Moi : Et plus masculin Sakura : Je suis d'accord. Sasuke-kun a toujours eu un corps plus féminin. Sasuke _qui pose Kusanagi sous mon cou _: Prépare-toi à mourir. Mouhahahahaha Moi : NARUTO, ITACHI À L'AIDE _Les deux concernés emprisonne Sasuke. Naruto part avec le prisonnier_. Sakura : Il était moins une. Moi : Ouais, bon cher lecteur, lectrice retournons à l'histoire)

-I…ITACHI…

-Salut Naruto…

-Tu…Tu fais quoi dans mon esprit? Je...Je...Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de ton chakra dans mon organise depuis que Sasuke a fait sortir TON corbeau... que tu m'as si gentiment fais avaler je te signale.

Le rire de Kurama retenti dans l'antre face au souvenir de cet épisode.

-La ferme… C'est vraiment pas drôle…

**-Au contraire, c'est hilarant gamin…**

-En faite, J'ai fait en sorte qu'une mince partie de mon chakra reste, dit Itachi en coupant Kurama

-Et pourquoi...? Demanda suspicieusement le blond.

-Pour te prévenir.

-Me prévenir de quoi?

-Des crises de mon frère.

-Tu…Tu es…

-Au courant…Oui. Je suis dans ton esprit Naruto. Je peux voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur tout comme Kurama. Aussi j'avais remarqué qu'il était déjà un peu instable lors de notre combat… Bref, je ne suis pas là pour expliquer le comment du pourquoi... Écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

-Tu peux m'expliquer…

-La crise que mon frère à fait aujourd'hui était beaucoup trop violente, même pour lui.

-Je l'avais bien dit à Baa-chan qu'il était instable.

-Tu avais raison de crier sur l'Hokage, car elle aurait dû t'écouter... Mais une partie des fautes te revient...

-Hein ?

**-La fille aux cheveux roses avait raison. Tu aurais dû parler à la vieille du suicide du Gamin Uchiwa.**

-Tentative, Kurama…Ten-ta-ti-ve… Et en plus, ça ne met pas venu à l'esprit ce soir-là. J'étais plus préoccuper par la crise qui avait eu lieu...

-Enfin bref, repris Itachi. Le fait est que mon frère est beaucoup plus instable qu'il ne l'était auparavant et tu dois faire en sorte que Sasuke retrouve son équilibre.

-Et comment je fais ça? Demanda l'hôte

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en couple avec mon frère, donc tu te débrouille. Mais sache que tu es le seul qui peut ramener cet équilibre.

-Comment ça, je suis le seul? demande l'Uzumaki, suivant avec difficulté la conversation, les propos de Tsunade lui revenant à l'esprit.

**-J'ai jamais vu un Gamin aussi con…**

-Hey… Je ne te permets pas Kura-chan…

**-Kura-chan? Au je vais te tuer sale Gamin insolent…**

-Essais toujours PETIT renard…

**-Où t'as vu que j'étais petit, espèce de soumis…**

-Soumis? Sache que je suis celui qui est le plus souvent semé, dit-il…enfin je crois, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**-Dit celui qui a porté un enfant dans son ventre…**

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un démon hermaphrodite dans le ventre…Quoique...en y réfléchissant, tu es plus une renarde qu'un renard.

**-Quoi? Tu insinues que je suis une femme?**

-Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme.

**-Je vais te tuer…**

-Aller vient je t'attends…

-MAIS SA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, cria Itachi

-MA**IS** C'E**ST** LU**I Q**UI** À C**OM**ME**NC**ER, **dirent Naruto et Kurama en même temps.

-C'est pas croyable... dit Itachi plus pour lui-même. Bon, Naruto n'oublie pas, tu es le seul capable de ramener un équilibre dans la vie de mon frère.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas?

-Tu vas y arriver Naruto. J'ai confiance en tes capacités et je suis sûr que tu n'abandonneras jamais mon petit frère.

-Non! Jamais!

-Bien. Maintenant va dormir, l'heure est déjà bien avancer…

-D'accord, bonne nuit…, dit Naruto en sortant de son esprit.

Quand il revint à lui, il regarda le cadran sur la table de chevet et vit effectivement que l'heure c'était VRAIMENT bien avancer. Il bailla, puis se coucha dans le lit, tout en gardant son brun dans les bras.

_Je ferais tout pour t'aider Sasu_

Et Naruto s'endormit sur cette pensée...

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre

Moi : Bon t'es content maintenant, dis-je à l'intention de Sasuke

Sasuke : Très même.

Moi : Bien… Maintenant donne-moi ce que tu as promis…

_Sasuke me remet un sac suspect que je vérifie._

Moi : Bien tout y est. Je suis contente d'avoir fait affaire avec toi mon cher.

Sasuke : Si c'est juste ça le prix à payer pour rétablir mon honneur de semé, je suis prêt à te faire plein de hupmmm ; _Je viens de mettre ma main sur la bouche de Sasuke_.

Moi : Non mais t'es dingue. Tu vas te la fermer. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un apprenne pour notre marcher.

Naruto _qui est derrière moi et que je n'avais pas vu_ : Quel marcher?

Moi : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH _je fais le grand saut_. NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE DE FAIRE PEUR COMME ÇA, NARU.

Naruto : Désoler Chizuru. Alors de quoi parler vous Sasu et toi…

Moi : De rien… on…on parlait du …du prochain chapitre.

Naruto : Du prochain chapitre hein?

Sasuke : Oui Naru… On ne parlait que du chapitre, _dit-il en jouant le jeu._

_Il se rapproche de Naruto et le prend dans ses bras. Puis il lui roule la pelle du siècle._

Moi : YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke _qui vient d'arrêter le baiser pour que Naruto respire. En passant, Sasuke me chuchote_ : juste un petit baiser et il oublie.

Moi : UN PETIT BAISER! Vous êtes trop mignon. (Bave)

Sasuke : Bon je te laisse…J'ai une petit affaire à régler avec Naruto.

_Il prend Naruto en princesse puis pars du studio_.

Moi : Bon bien reviews cher lecteur.

P.S. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce que contenait le sac suspect. C'était plusieurs photos de Naruto dans différent moment de la journée. J'avoue la photo de Naruto en train de dormi est à croquer.

P.P.S. J'ignore comment le corbeau d'Itachi est sorti du corps de Naruto et qui l'a fait sortir. Je n'ai pas vu cet épisode. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que pour l'histoire cela pourrait être Sasuke qui sort le corbeau de son frère de l'intérieur de Naruto.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt.


	15. Chapter 14

Couple : Naru Sasu

Rating : T

Titre : les conséquences d'une désertion

Auteure : Chizuru-chan

Résumé : Si Sasuke développe un traumatisme car, sa désertion n'en est pas vraiment une, cela donnerait quoi? Venez voir ce que moi j'en pense.

_Pensée des personnages_

**Parole de Kyubi**

(Mes commentaires)

_**Retour des précédents chapitres**_

NOTE : Merci au auteure qui ont mis de nouveau follow sur ma fic. MERCI BEAUCOUP

Maintenant cher lecteur, je vous le demande, NON, Je vous supplie de me mettre des reviews sur cette fic. S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT. J'ai besoin de vos opinions pour m'améliorer. ONEGAI. Je besoin de vos reviews. Je m'a genou pour vous. Pitié laissez des reviews, même les négatifs, je prendrais vos commentaires pour m'améliorer deux fois plus. Merci de votre compréhension.

ET MAINTENANT ON COMMENCE LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE LA SEMAINE

Chapitre 14

_**Après avoir engueuler Tsunade à propos de LA crise, Naruto, en version Natsuki, revient cher lui et raconte tous ce qui s'est passé à Sakura, qui, soit dit en passant, était parti avec Sasuke, en version Sana à la maison (demeure Uchiwa). Après lui avoir tout expliqué, incluant la réaction de Sasuke par rapport à la crise, Sakura s'en va, après avoir annoncé à Naruto qu'elle reviendrait, car à partir de maintenant, elle allait habiter avec eux (Shizune étant dans l'incapacité de s'occuper d'Akemi, elle allait le faire à sa place). Après avoir préparé la chambre de Sakura, Naruto va dans sa chambre pour voir comment va Sasuke. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, évacue tout son stress dans les bras de Naruto en pleurant, puis s'endort. Peu après, après s'être assuré que Sasuke s'est endormi, Naruto va dans l'antre de Kyubi après que celui-ci l'ai appelé et découvrit que non seulement Kyubi avait un accès à son esprit, mais Itachi aussi (Itachi à laisser une parcelle de son chakra pour pouvoir recontacter Naruto au besoin). L'ainé Uchiwa lui explique qu'il est le seul qui puisse faire en sorte que Sasuke retrouve son état d'origine, c'est-à-dire ''normal''.**_

_**Récapitulatif :**_

_**Quand il revint à lui, il regarda le cadran sur la table de chevet et vit que l'heure était vraiment bien avancer. Il bailla, puis se coucha dans le lit, tout en gardant son brun dans les bras.**_

_**Je ferais tout pour t'aider Sasu**_

_**Naruto s'endormit après cette petite pensée.**_

Naruto venait de s'endormir. Pendant qu'il faisait de beaux rêves remplis de bruns ténébreux, deux personnes dans son esprit continuaient leur conversation ; ils ce demandaient comment Naruto pouvait être aussi bête.

**-Tu as vu ce que je vis depuis près de 25 ans...**

-J'ai vu Kurama, j'ai vu…, dit le brun, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

**-Il n'a même pas compris qu'il est le pilier du gamin Uchiwa…**

-Je crois que tu as tort sur ce point, mon ami… Je pense qu'il le sait mais inconsciemment. Comme il sait que mon frère est son pilier, déclara Itachi

**-Mais tu as vu comme moi qu'il ne comprenait pas la subtilité de tes phrases. Avec lui, il faut dire les choses claire et nette, sans allusions. Il ne comprend pas les choses subtiles ce gamin, **dit le renard avec conviction.

-Tu as peut-être raison Kurama…

La conversation se termina sur cette phrase, et Itachi disparut, le temps lui étant compté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lendemain**

**Vers 1h00**

Naruto c'était réveillé il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Ayant fini tous les préparatifs pour l'arrivée de son fils Akemi et de sa meilleure amie Sakura, il regardait son tendre amant dormir profondément. Sasuke ne s'étant pas réveiller depuis hier soir, Naruto commença à s'inquiéter et avec raison : Sasuke était toujours le premier à ce lever, même si la veille il avait eu une crise. Kurama avait beau lui dire que sa moitié ne faisant pas de cauchemar pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna et fit sursauter Naruto. Il regarda l'heure : 1h13. Sakura et son fils venaient d'arriver. Naruto pris la forme de Natsuki et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan…

-Bonjour Natsuki…

-Bonjour Akemi…dit-elle à l' intention du petit Uzumaki-Uchiwa dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Maman, dit le petit en dirigeant ses bras vers Natsuki. Cette dernière pris le petit dans ses bras. Puis elle observa Sakura qui la regardait tendrement et remarqua quelque chose, ou plutôt remarqua l'absence de quelque chose.

- Où sont tes baguages? Demanda-t-elle à Sakura.

-Ici, dit-elle en montrant deux parchemins.

-Tu as scellé tes baguages dans des parchemins? Dit Natsuki non sans surprise.

-Oui, c'est Ino qui m'a montré comment faire…

-Ino?

-Oui…Enfin, avant votre départ… Tu sais, elle transporte près de la moitié de sa garde-robe avec elle quand elle part en mission, et je peux te dire qu'elle en a besoin de ses parchemins parce qu'elle en a des trucs…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit Natsuki en faisant rentrer Sakura.

Cette dernière se déchaussa, puis elles allèrent dans le salon, le petit Akemi dans les bras de sa "mère".

-Natsuki-chan…

-Oui…

-Est-ce que Sana c'est réveiller depuis…?

-Une fois seulement. J'avoue être un peu inquiète, mais je lui fais confiance.

-D'accord, dit Sakura soulagée. Tu me montres ma chambre pour que je dépose mes affaires pis après on va au parc pour jouer avec mon neveu.

-Tu aimes bien ton rôle de tante hein?

-J'adore mon neveu, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire. Il est adorable. Il te ressemble beaucoup au niveau de son caractère, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il a hérité du charme Uchiwa ainsi que de son intelligence.

-Dit tout de suite que je suis idiote, dit Natsuki en boudant.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas idiote. Je dis juste qu'il est plus éveillé mentalement que toi…

-Donc je suis idiote, dit Natsuki comme si elle affirmait ses propos.

-Je m'en fonce c'est ça, dit Sakura mal à l'aise

-Ouais…

-Pour me pardonner, je t'achèterais des ramens…

-RAMENS… cria Natsuki et Akemi en même temps et en bavant.

-Je vois que mon neveu a hérité de ton goût pour les ramens…dit-elle exaspéré.

-C'est mon fils après tout, dit la rousse avec un sourire fière.

-Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, tu me montres ma chambre. Après nous irons tous ensemble au parc, dit Sakura avec un sourire.

Natsuki montra sa chambre à Sakura, en lui indiquant au passage la salle de bain, la cuisine, la salle d'entrainement, la chambre d'Akemi et sa chambre. Natsuki laissa Sakura dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'ils l'attendaient dans le salon, Akemi et elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, qui venait de finir de ranger ses affaires, prit le chemin du salon. En route, elle vit la porte de la chambre de Natsuki et Sana (Naruto et Sasuke) entrouverte. Étant curieuse de nature, Sakura rentra dans la chambre. Elle trouva Sana en train de dormir. Elle fut à peine surprise par l'apparence de son ami. Elle s'approcha du lit et la regarda avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse plus tôt. J'aurais dû t'aider plus tôt, je suis désolée… dit Sakura d'une voix peinée, pensant que personne ne l'entendrait. Elle ne senti pas ses larmes coulées.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, dit une voix endormie.

-Sa…Sasuke? Demanda Sakura, surprise d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

-Je ne suis pas Sasuke pour le moment, dit le brun avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai…Sana-chan, dit la rose avec un sourire malgré ses larmes.

Sana tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ce détournant de son amie, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Sakura pendant qu'elle parlait.

-Tu sais Sakura, tu n'as pas être désolé pour moi…

-Ne dit pas ça. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt…voir ta peine, ta douleur… Je suis ton amie, ta grand-sœur en quelque sorte et j'ai failli à ma tâche…

-Je suis content de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais ton inquiétude n'a pas lieu d'être…

-Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas inquiète Sasu…euh Sana…

Sana reporta son regard sur elle et lui fit un sourire.

-Parce que j'ai confiance en mes capacités et en celles de Naruto…

Sakura fut surprise par sa réponse.

-Je sais que je suis faible, mais je sais aussi que je parviendrais à surmonter cette épreuve seulement avec Naruto. Donc ton inquiétude n'a pas raison d'être.

-Mais…

-Promets le moi…

-Hein…

-Promets-moi que tu nous feras confiance Sakura et que tu ne t'inquiéterais plus…

-Je te le promets. Je vous ferais totalement confiance et je n'interviendrais que si vous en avez besoin. Si c'est ce que tu désires Sana-chan, c'est la moindre des choses que je respecte ton souhait, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Sana répondit à son sourire.

-Bon je vais rejoindre Natsuki. Nous allons au parc avec Akemi, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous?

-Ce serait avec joie, mais non merci, j'ai envie de me reposer.

-Bon, alors dans ce cas, repose toi bien Sana-chan…

-Passez une bonne journée…

Sakura sorti de la pièce laissant Sasuke seul, qui n'était pas si seul que ça en fait.

-Je sais que tu es là…

-Tu as toujours été très fort pour savoir où j'étais petit frère…

-Es-ce que Naruto était d'accord pour que tu "empreintes" son corps?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Itachi avec un sourire malicieux. Tu sais que tu es très beau en fille, tu pourrais presque être un fantasme.

-Tu n'as pas changé…pervers fini….

-Comment oses-tu dire ça à ton grand frère…

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Tu deviens instable, dit Itachi sérieusement. Beaucoup trop même.

Sana laissa un soupir franchi ses lèvres.

-Je sais aniki.

-Fais bien attention Sasuke. Ces crises sont plus redoutables que tu le crois…

-Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes crises qui sont redoutable, mais la peur que je contiens et je sais aussi que je dois y faire face, mais je…

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt, c'est ce que tu me dis, n'es-ce pas…

Sana détournant son regard comme réponse.

Itachi se rapprocha de son frère (ou sœur, dépendant du moment) et le pris dans ses bras. Il se dit que ce n'était pas une attitude très Uchiwa, mais qu'il pouvait bien faire l'effort pour son frère.

_Itachi…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto? Demanda Itachi doucement.

_Laisse-moi reprendre ma place…_

D'accord. De toute façon j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire…

Itachi disparu ce qui fit que le corps de Naruto repris la forme de Natsuki. Cette dernière fit en sorte que sa sœur la regarde. Elle vit du remord dans son regard.

-Je suis pitoyable n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non, dit Natsuki. Tu n'es pas pitoyable. Il fallait bien qu'un jour tu réalises que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le croyais…

-Mais je ne fais que te causer des ennuis. Ne dit pas le contraire…

-Eh bien je vais dire le contraire. Tu ne me causes pas d'ennuis mon amour. Tu dois comprendre que je t'aime avec tes peurs, tes défauts, tes qualités. J'aime tout de toi et pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu changes. Tu dois me faire confiance et me laisser porter une part de ton fardeau. Je suis là, avec toi, pour toi. Maintenant tu vas dormir. Avec la visite surprise d'Itachi, j'ai dû laisser Akemi à un clone. Maintenant, ça doit être Sakura qui s'en occupe et elle doit sûrement se demander pourquoi je prends autant de temps.

- Tu lui diras que tu es venu me voir…

- Tu as raison… dit Natsuki en couchant Sana. Je vais mettre une barrière autour de la maison.

- Hn…

- Repose-toi… À tout à l'heure…

- Passe une bonne journée Natsuki…

Natsuki sorti de la chambre, laissant (cette fois-ci) Sana seule. Cette dernière s'endormit rapidement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dans le parc**

Sakura et Natsuki s'amusait dans le parc avec le petit Akemi. Après seulement une petite heure, Sakura était crevé, mais c'est qu'ils sont de vraies piles électriques, ses deux Uzumaki. Elle était en train de boire une boisson quand une surprise de taille arriva devant elle : Ino, Hinata et Tenten se tenaient devant elle et elles s'emblaient mal à l'aise.

-Vous voulez quoi? demanda Sakura froidement.

-Euh…On…On voulait…te…te parler Sa…Sakura-chan, dit Hinata avec tout le courage qu'elle avait.

-On voudrait vraiment redevenir tes amies, dit timidement Tenten.

-Hum… Des amies… réfléchis tout haut Sakura, la voix pleine de mépris. J'ai perdu mes amis il y a…hum… trois ans je crois…

-On est désolé Grand front, dit Ino, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Sakura.

-Vos excuses n'y changeront rien, explosa la rose.

On voyait la colère palpiter dans son regard. Natsuki, aillant entendue toute la conversation, prit la main d'Akemi et se dirigea vers le groupe de filles.

-Sakura-chan, ça va? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, visiblement inquiète.

-Ça va Natsuki… Ça te dit une glace, ça devrait vous rafraichir, dit-elle en ignorant les trois anciennes amies qui l'avaient abordé… et me rafraîchir les idées à moi aussi, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

-Oui, je voudrais bien une glace, dit la rousse.

-Et toi Akemi?

-Une glace, répondit le petit avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, je vais les acheter, dit Sakura en partant en direction du vendeur de glace avec son chariot.

Natsuki se retrouva seule avec les trois femmes qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer, Akemi avec lui.

_Bon, joue l'innocent Naruto, _Pensa la rousse.

Natsuki se retourna vers les trois jeunes femmes. Son regard suffit à les clouer sur place.

-J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à Sakura-chan, dit-elle d'une voix profonde qui promettait mille souffrance. Mais je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer, es-ce clair?

La blonde et les deux brunes étaient figées. Elles ne firent que hocher la tête rapidement.

-Je suis contente que nous nous soyons comprises mesdames, dit-elle avec un sourire. Allez viens Akemi, on va rejoindre Sakura-chan.

-Oui maman, dit le petit avec un sourire.

Les deux Uzumaki partirent rejoindre Sakura qui était en train d'acheter les glaces. Les trois femmes regardaient l'adolescente (Natsuki) et le petit (Akemi) partir. Hinata avait l'impression de connaitre la rousse, mais elle repoussa très vite cette impression de côté.

Natsuki avait légèrement peur qu'Hinata découvre sa vraie identité, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Elle rejoignit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

-J'ignore ce que tu leur as dit, mais ne recommence pas Natsuki, dit-elle mi- sérieuse, mi- contente.

-Promis, dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

-Bien….Tenez, vos glaces, dit-elle en la montrant trois esquimaux.

Les trois, s'installèrent à un banc pour manger leur glace. Quelques secondes plus tard, Akemi commença à verser des larmes. Natsuki le pris dans les bras.

-Akemi, mon chou, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Bo…Bobo, sanglota le petit en prenant sa tête.

-Tu as mangé ta glace beaucoup trop vite mon petit. Je te l'avais dit, pourtant, de manger moins vite, dit Sakura.

Elle mit sa main sur la tête du petit Uzumaki-Uchiwa. Sa paume s'illumina d'une faible lumière verte qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merzi Tati, dit le petit avec un sourire.

-Bon, allons faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Je crois qu'il nous faut plus de nourritures avec les deux bouches qui se sont rajoutées à table, dit Natsuki. N'es-ce pas mon chéri?

-Oui maman, dit le chéri en question même s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait sa mère.

-Oui, allons-y avant que les épiceries ferment, dit Sakura.

Le petit trio, après avoir fini leurs glaces, quittèrent le parc.

Voilà pour ce chapitre

Naruto : Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça pas vrai?

Itachi/Sakura/**Kurama** : **Ou**i tu e**s** i**di**ot.

Naruto : Mais…Mais… Sasuke dit leur que je ne suis pas idiot.

Sasuke : Sale petite insolente. Je la tuerais. Je la tuerais. Moi le grand Sasuke Uchiwa réduit à ça, _dit-il en affutant Kusanagi._

Naruto : Sa…Sasuke?

Moi _qui viens de rentrer dans mon studio_ : Bonjour tout le monde.

Mekashi : Salut, heu…je crois que tu devrais faire demi-tour Chizu…

Moi : Hein… Pourquoi?

_Mekashi pointe Sasuke qui est en train d'affuter Kusanagi._

Moi : Je croyais qu'il serait content de retrouver son frère.

Naruto _qui s'approche de moi_: Justement, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu as fait revenir Itachi?

Moi : Disons qu'il m'a harceler pendant une semaine complète quand il a su ce que j'ai réussi à faire faire à son frère.

Itachi : Je dois dire que je suis très content d'être là. Je peux faire chier mon frère plus souvent.

Sasuke _qui vient de finir d'affuter Kusanagi_ : Chiiiii-zuuuuu-ruuuuuu, _dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse que ne laissait présager rien de bon._

Moi : A…Attend Sasuke, je n'avais pas le choix tu comprends? Il n'a pas arrêté de m'harceler. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant une semaine. Tu entends, UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE.

Sasuke : Mort lente ou très lente.

Mekashi : Je pense que la mort très lente est faite pour elle.

Moi : MEKASHI SALE TRAITRESSE. Attend Sasuke, _dis-je en reculant pendant que lui s'avance._ Je…Je n'avais pas le choix

Mekashi : On a toujours le choix.

Moi : LA FERME, N'EN RAJOUTE PAS.

Sasuke : Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir mis Itachi dans cette histoire.

Moi : Attend. Pense à la fic spéciale où tu ne seras pas ridiculiser. Celle qui aura peut-être un lemon.

Sasuke : Je m'en fous. Tu vas crever.

Moi : Bon, les promesses ne marche plus. Euh… Je te mets avec Sakura dans la prochaine fic.

Sakura : Ouais, j'aurais enfin Sasuke.

Naruto : CHI-ZU-RU

Mekashi : Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée…

Moi : NON! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué.

Mekashi : De plus, tu m'avais dit que t'allait même pas tenir ta promesse par rapport au lemon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiendrais celle de Sakura et Sasuke…_dit-elle avec un immense sourire se peignant sur son visage et en s'installant plus confortablement dans un fauteuil. _Sasuke, je suis de ton bord, elle n'aurait pas dû, mais d'un autre côté… Non. Continue…

Moi : MEKA! TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU N'EN PARLERAS PAS! _Sasuke vient de mettre Kusanagi sous ma gorge._ J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.

Sakura : Normale, Sasuke a fait la même chose dans le dernier chapitre où tu as dit qu'Itachi est plus masculin que Sasuke.

Moi : Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus masculin que Sasuke. _Ce dernier vient de me prendre pas la gorge._ Sa…Sasu…ke

Sasuke : Une dernière volonté?

Moi : NARUTO, _dis-je avec mes dernières forces_.

Naruto : Sasuke, abstention pendant deux semaines.

Sasuke : QUOI, _dit-il en me relâchant. Je suis en train de tousser pour dégager mes voies respiratoires_. MAIS POURQUOI?

Naruto : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça à Chizuru-chan.

Sasuke : Bien… _Il se retourne vers moi qui tousse_ _toujours_ Mais pour ce qui est du lemon, on en reparlera tous les deux Chizuru, et je te conseillerais d'amener un garde du corps avec toi la prochaine fois, car je vais m'assurer que personne ne sera présent, ni Naruto, ni Sakura, ni Mekashi! _Dit-il en chuchotant dans mon oreille. Ça me donne des frissons de peur._

Moi : Dans tes rêves, tu crois que je vais me retrouver seule avec toi une seconde? _Dis-je avec toute ma colère_. T'es complètement malade… En passant, Meka…tu peux venir ici une minute, j'ai deux trois mots à te dire en privé! _Dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de Mekashi._

Mekashi : Bon, on va laisser notre couple favori se disputer et Sakura soigner notre auteure qui a failli mourir de la main de Sasuke. Moi pour ma part, je me sauve, car j'ai comme l'impression que je vais me faire assassiner d'un instant à l'autre si je reste.

Sasuke : Non, t'inquiète, moi je vais prendre ta défense, je t'en dois une et même plus! _Dit-il avec un sourire…heu… sincère?_

Mekashi : Bon, alors dans ce cas je reste, et toi, _à l'intention de Chizuru, _tu ne t'approches pas de moi, je tiens à ma vie. Alors… Reviews cher lecteurs et à la prochaine

Moi : T'inquiète Meka, je ne m'en prendrais pas à toi ici, puisque je sais où tu habites…mouahahahaha

Itachi : Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici….

**Kurama : Et ce n'est que le début, Uchiwa**.


End file.
